A Wrinkle In Time
by I Am Spock
Summary: After receiving a mysterious transmission from an older Nyota, the crew travels back in time to 1999 Earth with the intention of stopping the Romulans from invading Earth. Or is it the Romulans? A secret is revealed about Spock/Nyota's son! Will get dark!
1. Dude! Is That My Starship?

An: I wanted to do a serious story this time, because of all the craziness that happened with **The Misadventures of Spock and Nyota** piece. Seriously, I wrote that story on while on the toilet and it wasn't at all meant to be taken seriously. This story is going to have humor too, but subtle humor and more mystery. It will probably be a long and complicated story (which I am accustom to writing) so read the chapters before commenting you don't understand.

Also, the story is taking place in 1999, but in a different Universe, because it allows me to be free of the restraints of having to reuse Star Trek's history and makes it more interesting for me to write. So a lot of the 'history' of the Earth and of the mission is my own creation, but I am taking inspiration from such Star Trek movies as 'First Contact', and television shows such as 'City of the Edge of Forever' and Time's Arrow'.

Read and Review- I can't stress enough how important reviews (good or bad) are to me! It encourages me to keep on writing. Suggestions? Let me know cause it's all good.

I don't own, but if I did Spock would be my lover and Uhura just another female!

**A Wrinkle in Time**

**Chapter One**

**Dude! Is That My Starship? **

It had been three months since Nero was defeated and Kirk was enjoying his job as captain. He had proven himself many times in a short span that he had what it took to command a starship. His commanding presence, his fair and balance approach and his good nature won the respect of many on the Enterprise.

Even Spock.

Spock who had to give up the Captain's chair after becoming emotionally compromise after the destruction of Vulcan and the death of his mother, appreciated Kirk's hard work and his sincerity of the lost of his mother. The Vulcan had a newfound respect for Kirk and enjoyed working with him, although as a Vulcan he would never admit it.

The death of his mother however, haunted Spock and there weren't too many people who understood how he felt. The Federation had now listed Vulcans on their list of endangered species and that stigma followed Spock wherever he went. Either people were too nice to him or they avoided him. And Spock found this treatment to be illogical if not disrespectful.

The only person that Spock felt he could talk to freely or as freely as he could as a Vulcan, was his lover.

Nyota.

Nyota offered her emotional support to Spock, and he took her up on the offer. When they were along, Spock talked about how conflicted he felt and the hidden anger within. Their 'sessions' helped Spock release his growing tension and anxiety over losing his culture, but most importantly his mother, a personification of his human side.

Still, Spock felt some relief when Spock Prime told him about the colony the surviving Vulcans were going to start and he hoped to some day visit. It pleased him that all was not lost and with that knowledge was Spock able to resume his duties aboard the Enterprise.

(Enterprise)

"Mr. Spock have you been able to analyze the readings?" Captain Kirk asked. Shortly after Kirk took control as Captain and his relationship with Spock had gotten better, did he began to call him 'Mr. Spock'. At first, Spock did not understand why until ,Nyota informed him it was, because the Captain respected him as a friend.

"Yes, Captain it seem as though we are going through some sort of electrical storm. I have been trying to find the reasons for it, but all I can tell is that there seem to be an abundant amount of ions in this area. It is interfering with our ability to make contact with the Starfleet base outside of Praxis Prime." Spock sat wearing his signature blue uniform, he had been trying for hours to understand the readings, but to no avail.

After defeating Nero, Captain Kirk was given orders to begin what was to become the Enterprise's five year mission of making first contact with several races and collecting information on new technology. They had left Earth roughly three days ago, and had experience nothing wrong until about seven hours ago.

At first, no one seemed worried about the ion storm, it wasn't the first time a starship encountered one, but the readings Spock was getting told a different story. Only was what story?

Captain Kirk sat in his chair, he was worried about another matter, and it had to do with Nero. To him it just seemed too easy that Nero and his crew would be destroyed by the red matter and the black hole. It also made no sense to him that Nero would refused his help and would rather die. Sure, his planted had been destroyed, but that was another time, another Universe and Nero could have always went to live on Romulus in this Universe. Of course, after serving a lengthy prison term, if not the death penalty either by the Federation or by the hands of Spock himself.

When Kirk shared his thoughts and opinions about this, many dismissed it and tried to rejoice in the fact that the Earth was saved. And maybe they were right, maybe he was looking too deep into this…..just maybe….

Nyota turned her chair to face the captain, "Captain, we are being hailed!"

Kirk face twisted a little, "Hailed? How? We are in an ion storm!"

Nyota nodded her head, "Yes, I know, but we are. The signal is weak and faint, but we _are_ being hailed!"

"Who has the ability to hail during a ion storm?" Kirk asked.

Nyota attempted to trace the message, and her eyes widen, "We are being hailed by the Enterprise? The ship is located about two light years from us!"

Everyone was silent.

"That is illogical, Nyota. How can we hail ourselves?" Spock raised an eyebrow and Nyota trace the message again.

"Commander Spock, we are being hailed by the Enterprise, but the signal is weak." Nyota awaited for the Captain to tell her to place the 'caller' on screen.

"Put it on screen."

The image was blurry at best and Nyota couldn't clear it up anymore than that.

Kirk stood up, "I am Captain Kirk of the USS Enterprise to whom do I speak?"

Loud static filled the ears of all on aboard, and Kirk repeated his message again.

Just then a face showed up on the screen, the image was still blurry and hard to make out.

The voice was labored and full of anxiety and fear, "Jim, is that you? It's me! Nyota!"

All fell silent and Nyota stood up.

Captain Kirk looked suspicious as did Commander Spock, "Impossible, Nyota is on board with us! Who are you?"

"I am Nyota, I am the acting captain of the USS Enterprise." The image began to clear, but only a little and Kirk could see the image of an older and battered Nyota.

Nyota eyes widen. How could she be the Captain of the Enterprise? If something happen to Kirk it would first go to Spock, then Bones and on down, but not to her.

"What has happen? My communications officer has told me that you are only two light-years away, yet we can't sense you on the sensor readings." Captain Kirk couldn't believe it either, Nyota as a captain? Where did she get the experience?

The older Nyota looked tenderly at the younger Nyota. "We are not from this time, although we occupy the same space, we are in the past, in the Earth year 1999."

"What?" Kirk asked.

"Listen, I don't have a lot of time. We have been here trying to fight, but they are too strong…." The communication link was breaking up.

"Nyota , get the link back!"

"I am trying Captain, but the storm is interfering with everything!" Nyota managed to established a new link. "I have her, but it won't last long!"

The older Nyota's face reflected her fear, "The ship is virtually destroyed and there isn't enough life support to last us much longer. They have taken over Earth, unleashed a virus that destroyed the population, I am infected we all are….we came too late and they are too strong! Kirk, Spock, and the others are dead!"

"Who has taken over?"

The older Nyota took a deep breath, " The Romulans led by Nero! They survived! Yes, I am from your Universe just from another time. The federation sent us back to fight them, but it was too late. The ship will be destroyed in matter of seconds, they have locked onto us! I am transferring as much information as I can! Please! Help us!"

"What do you want us to do?" Captain Kirk asked.

"Start this fight again! Set your coordinates to the year 1999! Nyota's fell to the ground as the ship began to shake under the attack!"

"What date? When did this begin!" Kirk asked.

The older Nyota no longer looked at the Kirk, but at Spock, tears felled down her face. "It's been a long time since, I've seen you! Find him Spock!"

"Nero?" Spock rhetorically asked.

"No! Our son….."Nyota was cut off.

A flash of light filled the screen and Nyota's ship was destroyed.

Everyone including Spock was speechless.

What just happened?

(Conference Room)

"There is no question, we have to go to Earth during the year 1999 and find out what is going on?" Captain Kirk shook his head, and Spock knew this to be the way humans express their worry and fear.

"What of the information, Nyota?"

Nyota was still visibly shaken by what she had seen, the other Nyota was older, and was killed right in front of her. How could something like this have happen?

"The information suggests that Nero managed to use time travel to come to Earth during its most primitive times to conquer it. Which means that eventually our time will change too." Nyota sat back down and her eyes avoided Spock's.

It would seem that their relationship would be consummated eventually, if there was going to be a ….son.

If Spock was worried about this new development, he did not show it. In fact, he did not appear worried at all.

"Captain, we must leave if we are going to stop this threat." Spock said in his usual matter-of- fact voice.

"We have exact time or how to fight them. It's easy to speak of time travel, but a lot of harder to make it happen." The captain scratched his head.

"The older Nyota did state that her ship and ours were right next to each other, overlapping in fact, but were in two different times. That means that there is a vortex nearby and we can use that to transport ourselves to the Earth year of 1999." Spock gave his solution and Kirk nodded in acceptance.

"Wait!" Nyota interrupted.

"Yes."

"It would be unwise to travel the time wrap with the Enterprise, there will be no way of getting back if it was discovered or destroyed. The ship can stay here in our time, in this spot, where we can communicate with it once we are done with our mission." Nyota's idea made sense, if the ship was discovered or destroyed they would be suck in the year of 1999 and none of them wanted that. Earth during those days was too primitive.

"Nyota's logic is sound. We should select a crew to take a flagship and settle this matter. Once we are done, we can come back to same place, and signal to be beamed aboard." Spock looked over at Nyota who tried her hardest to avoid eye contact, in just under an hour things between them had become complicated.

"Fine, Spock, Bones, Scotty and myself will go to Earth and find out what is going on. Sulu will assume command until I have returned."

"No, I want to come too!" Nyota folded her arms.

"I need you on board." The captain ordered.

"Please, I just saw myself die, and learned I had a son. I want to know what happen." Nyota's eyes pleaded with Kirk who still had feelings for the beautiful communications officer.

"Alright then."

(30 min later)

The Captain gave Sulu his orders and sent a message out to everyone on board as to what was to happen. Sulu was in charge and they were to say put until this whole matter was resolved.

The selected crew members boarded the small flagship that thanks to Scotty had enough energy to make the trip, luckily however, the Enterprise wasn't far from the Earth and the burnout wasn't going to damage the ship.

Nyota took a small personal items, nothing that would be considered dangerous or even a threat to the time continuum. Expect, she had not realized that there was a small stole away….

A tribble.

The crew boarded the ship and Spock once again tried to reach out to Nyota.

"Is everything okay Nyota?" He asked sincerely, although still very Vulcan.

"I just want to find out what happen and stop it." Nyota boarded the ship.

The Captain set the coordinates and everyone braced themselves for what was to be a trip back in time.

To the year 1999.

An: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Like I said, it will have moments of humor but will be more the most part serious. Please review and keep reading! I start classes in a few days so I try to post at least two chapters a week, so either subscribe or keep me on your author alerts! Also, I SUCK when it comes to writing Star Trek jargon and I am watching the old shows to get better at it.


	2. 1999?

An: I hope you like the first chapter! Things will get complicated from here on out. As always read and review…they are seriously like my fuel. But if you don't like the story…please no drawn out reviews as to why not...I get it.

I don't own.

**A Wrinkle In Time**

**Chapter Two**

**1999? **

(Earth-One Day Later)

The crew safely made the arrival to 1999 San Francisco and began their observation. The group walked around trying to find anything that would resemble what the older Nyota talked about, and found nothing.

People where walking and going about their daily lives.

There was however, another matter to consider one that only Spock understood to be a problem.

They had no clue what day it was in the year 1999.

And they were still wearing their Starfleet uniforms.

Unlike the others who could blend in easily among the humans, Spock with his pointy ears and logic could not. It was already hard enough to live among emotional and illogical humans in his time, let along during a time where humans were so ignorant, so illogical, so uncultured and uneducated it defied all reasonable logic.

Spock had to make sure to conceal his ears so as not to draw anymore attention to themselves any more than what was necessary.

"I wonder why the Romulans would chose the year 1999 to attack the Earth? Anytime would have work considering how primitive the technology was up until first contact." Kirk observed several groups of humans walking and staring at them intensely.

"Perhaps this is not the best place to be. " Nyota pointed to a small alley and the group followed her.

"Kirk is right, what is with the year 1999?" Bones stated, "The Romulans could have conquered Earth at anytime they so desired."

They all put their heads together to think about what was wrong with this picture, until Spock came up with the answer.

"The Millennium Crisis, it is the only logical reason for the Romulans attempts to conquer the planted." Spock looked to see if the others were following him, in his reasoning, but all he got was blank stares. "It would appear that I am the only one who managed to pay attention in history class."

Nyota vaguely remembered learning about the Millennium Crisis. It was a time when the human race believe that their 'advance' civilization as going to end, as a result of an unproven belief that their technology was going to stop working after Earth date December, 31, 1999.

The Millennium Crisis gave rise to religious zealots who preached about the coming end of their world, riots, and religious hysteria. But no outbreaks of disease.

Of course, the world did not come to an end after December 31, 1999, but just thirty years later, a major war broke out between the United States and China, two of most power nations at the time. But these things were _known_ to have happen, so what did the Romulans do to change everything?

"Well it makes since that the Romulans who try to take over now given the tension among people. But to unleash a disease when they could have used their ship to destroy the planted just doesn't make any sense. There has to be something more to this!" Kirk tried to reason with himself, the older Nyota's message worried him. Nero survived? How?

"We should make contact with the ship or at least analyze what we have." Nyota reached for her communications piece. When she attempted to contact the Enterprise, she got nothing. "Captain, I don't have any communications from the Enterprise!"

"Yeah, we wouldn't. We are tying to contact them from the 20th century. Something is wrong. I can feel it." Kirk folded his arms and his eyes flashed with anger. He did not like be part from his ship and now wished he hadn't left it.

(Enterprise)

The ion storm had passed and Sulu was trying to analyze the readings from the last message the Captain received from the 'other' Enterprise. He too thought it was suspicious that the older Nyota would report that the Earth was under attack during the year 1999 and _she _would be the one to lead the Enterprise.

Sulu wanted to make sure that everything made sense.

"Have you fully analyzed those readings Mr. Jones?" Sulu asked.

"Yes, Captain, I have. But it still doesn't make any sense."

"What?"

"The location of our two ships indicates the same place, but another time and from the looks of the 'older' Nyota, the crew must have been on the Earth for much longer than a few months. Which means that once the crew went to ancient Earth, something must have kept them there for a much longer period of time."

"Like what?" Sulu was asking himself that question more than he was to Mr. Jones.

"Perhaps that message we received wasn't for our ship, perhaps it was for another Enterprise, an Enterprise indigenous to another Universe."

"How could that be? This our Universe! Unless the ion storm somehow….."

Sulu, Mr. Jones and the crew fell to the ground.

The ship was under attack.

"Hail them!" Sulu struggled to get up.

"I am trying." Lt. Balana, Nyota's replacement attempted to established a communication link with the attacking ship.

It took almost five minutes before the ship finished it's attack against the Enterprise. And when it was over the damage was done, the Enterprise was hit bad, killing many crew members, and the mysterious ship revealed itself.

Sulu's eyes widen.

It was the Narada.

"Captain we are being hailed!" Lt. Balana put the image on screen.

Sulu was unable to say anything. Just what in the universe was going on?

The image appeared on the screen.

"USS Enterprise you must surrender! Now!"

Sulu's gasp for the image was not of Nero or even a Romulan.

But of a Vulcan.

It wasn't Spock that was for sure, this Vulcan had slightly darker skin and voice was much more….

Human.

"I my name is Syon. Surrender and you will not be killed!"

The crew looked at Sulu, and Sulu wished Captain Kirk had picked another.

He wasn't prepared for this.

An: It's getting a little bit more tricky, but if you have any questions let me know! Syon is a mysterious dude and will be explored in later chapters. I shorten this chapter because I did not want to burn out with ideas. I am think to expand the trip to 1999 Earth to touch on the social issues too. Who knows. Read/Review!


	3. Far From Home

An: I gotten some great reviews, but also a lot of questions. One reviewer ask about how could Spock/Nyota be lovers if they haven't even slept together yet and that answer is simple…people can be in a relationship without having sex. Spock as a Vulcan views his relationship differently than Nyota. So there. And if that answer doesn't satisfy you…keep reading!

Read and Review. Classes start tomorrow! So I going to try to post at least a chapter a week until its done so reviews serve as a major motivator!

I don't own!

**A Wrinkle in Time **

**Chapter Three**

**Far From Home**

(A few hours later)

It hadn't been any use standing outside and trying to figure out what was going on. After all, people were staring and it was starting to get dark. They needed a place to stay and went to a nearby hotel, but the only problem was that none of them knew anything about money. Money and all the ills that came with it was long lost by the 23th century and such things reminded people of their barbaric and primitive nature. In the 23th century, there was a utopia of sorts, no social classes, no poverty and people's lives was no longer guided by the desire to increase their wealth and status. It was an existence that prove useful, but here in the 20th century, people were still enslaved to the almighty dollar.

The woman at the counter made it clear she wasn't going to accept anything else, and told them to leave.

The group again thought about where to go and get some money.

Snapping her fingers Nyota had an idea, " I once heard of such a place called a pawn shop. It is where people went to trade things for money."

"Yes, I've heard of this too, but what do we have to trade?" Kirk asked.

Nyota reached into her small bag, completely unaware of the tribble hiding in there and pulled out a small gold necklace. Spock suppressed a frown, he had given her the necklace made from Cardassian gold as a birthday present, but understood they needed the money to get a place to say.

They went inside the pawn shop and was greeted by an older man, his sights were set on Nyota who presented him the necklace.

"Such a pretty necklace for such a pretty lady!" The man grinned and Spock who had his ears hidden in a wrap looked out the window.

Humans.

So illogical.

"How much can we get for that?" Nyota asked.

The man held up the necklace, "Gold! And nice gold at that! Not that cheap knock off crap people try to show me. Where did you get this?"

"A friend gave it to me." Nyota answered."Good friend! I tell you what, I will give you about $300 for it. Sounds cool?" The man reached under the counter and pulled out the money.

Nyota, Kirk, Bones and Scotty exchanged glances, "Is that a lot of money?" Kirk asked.

"Yeah!" The man answered.

"Sure." Nyota accepted the money and noticed that the music the man was playing was strangely familiar.

"Who sings that song?" Nyota asked.

The man gave her 'are you crazy' stare, "That man is none of than the King, the King of Pop!"

Nyota forgot she had to appear she was from this time period and nodded her head, "Oh, I just forgot." In her time, that same King of Pop had a massive museum and a loyal following. So it was odd listening to his music on the radio in 1999.

Spock turned around from facing the window "You are ruled by a King?" He asked.

The man became confused, "No, we are ruled by a President. Where are you from?"

Spock was going to say something until Kirk said, "Just had a crazy week that's all!"

The group walked out and headed back to hotel. When they were stopped by a short kid covered in environmental buttons.

"Hey do you know what's happening?" The kid began waving his arms in multiple directions. "The humpback whales are being hunted to extinction! We have to stop it!"

"What do you want us to do?" Bones asked.

"Sign this petition!" The kid shoved the pad in Bones's face.

It was becoming harder and harder to blend in with 20th century people, because in the 23rd century hand writing was a thing of the past and only a few humans who practice it as a novelty actually knew how to write.

The kid waited and Bones looked at Kirk who looked at Scotty who looked at Nyota.

"Come on! The whales are going to die if we don't help them!"

Spock raised a eyebrow, "How will signing a piece of paper going to help them?" Humpback whales were long extinct by the their time thanks to the humans of the 20th century.

The kid had no answer.

Since none of the humans knew how to write their own names, Spock took the pad and wrote his name in English.

The kid smiled and ran off.

"You can write in human languages?" Nyota asked. She felt dumb, as a xenolinguistics student at Starfleet she understood and could speak in various alien languages, but couldn't even write in English albeit an ancient and primitive language.

"Yes, I studied English as a hobby, my mother's ancestors spoke the language and so I felt I should know it too."

The group walked back to the hotel and paid for the room. The woman thought it might suspicious that one woman would book a room with four other men, but said nothing.

"Have fun." She mumbled.

Spock and the others didn't know what she meant, but Nyota did and she rolled her eyes.

(Enterprise)

Sulu had no choice, but to surrender the ship, the Enterprise was too badly damaged and he was fighting a war in the dark. Mr. Jones's words worried him. Could they really be in another Universe?

Sulu wasn't as resourceful as Kirk, he followed the rules and wasn't about to go head first into a situation he knew nothing about. Perhaps, he reasoned he could somehow explain what was going on.

Then he remembered. Nero.

The older Nyota told the crew that Nero and his crew attacked the Earth and Kirk did blast him into a black hole, so maybe Nero wasn't in the best of moods to talk.

Syon informed him that he and his crew was boarding the ship.

Sulu waited in the transporter room.

Syon and his crew was beamed aboard.

Sulu couldn't believe it.

These were no Romulans, but Vulcans! All of them were Vulcans!

Syon emerged from behind the largest Vulcan and walked up to Sulu.

"I am Syon. I have come for my mother."

Sulu had a confused look on his face.

"I don't know your mother!"

Syon gave him an confused look as well. "You are Mr. Sulu right?"

"Yes."

"Then how could you not know me? You helped my mother give birth to me! My mother is your friend, Nyota!"

"What!"

Sulu asked a dumb question, "Then who is your father?"

The Vulcan eyes became dark with hate. "My father is that good for nothing Spock! He abandon us! Left us to die on the Earth!"

Syon slammed the wall causing a rather large hole.

Sulu had no clue what to do. It was clear that some how their universes overlapped during the storm and that this Syon thought of this mother as still being alive.

Syon had the appearance of a young man and Sulu remembered what Mr. Jones had said.

"You look at lot younger than I would have thought." Syon remarked.

"Yes, Syon there is something we must talk about."

(Earth)

The hotel room was small and there were only two beds. Kirk being the selfish one jumped on a bed and claimed it for himself, while the others were left fighting for the last one. Spock had no need for sleep.

Nyota quietly left the room.

Spock followed.

Both went outside and Nyota began crying.

"What is going on here?"

"Nyota…"

"We have a son that is on this planted! He must be so along nothing knowing what he is?"

Spock shook his head. "That would be illogical."

"How so?"

"How could such a son exist?"

"Yes, we haven't even…"

"I understand that our relationship hasn't been consummated yet, but what I mean is that it appears as though there has been a mistake."

"Mistake?"

"Yes."

"How?"

Spock tried to find the words to explain the situation. "The Nyota we saw was much older perhaps around forty years of age, which means this son must be around twenty. Why stay on the Earth for that long in a Starship that could have easily gone back to the future? This means something must have kept her from going back. Next, if our son did exist he wouldn't anymore simply, because we are here. Our presence has change everything."

"We don't even know when the child will be conceived."

"That is a non issue. If he was born here during 1999 Earth, we would have already known about him. Remember Nyota, this time has already _past._"

Nyota nodded her head in understanding, "You're right, if our son was born in the past we would have known about him already. What does this mean?"

"It means that this is all a mistake. I believe the message wasn't meant for us, but for another Enterprise. The question is now how do we get back to our time?"

"We have to tell the others!"

(Enterprise)

"So where is my mother?" Syon asked.

Sulu had his second in command Mr. Jones standing next to him.

"I believe that this is all a mistake. You see, we were in an ion storm which must have transferred us to your Universe. Your mother's message was sent while she was still on Earth in 1999 for what reasons we don't know. "

"Where is she?" Syon asked.

"Your mother was destroyed by the Romulan ship! By Nero!"

Syon's eyes flashed emotion and he screamed in anger. Sulu believed that for a Vulcan to show such emotion he had to be raised around his mother's people.

Syon gripped his head, "My mother is dead! My family is dead! Everything is destroyed! He wanted his revenge and he got it!"

"Syon." Sulu reached out to the disturbed Vulcan.

"No, I don't believe you! My mother is alive, she told me she would be okay! She sent me away after my father began his attack on the Earth."

Sulu and Mr. Jones exchange glances. "Spock did this? What happen to Nero?"

"Nero raised me! I am more his son than Spock's."

"But your mother said he was dead!"

"No, Spock isn't dead. He still lives!"

Just then the transporter officers shouted, "Someone else is beaming on to the ship."

Everyone turned and Syon smiled.

It was Nero.

An: I hope you all liked. Tricky! But its all good! Let me know what you think.


	4. Syon

An: I hope everyone is enjoying the story. I promise to make things clearer, but I am planning out each chapter BEFORE I write, because I want everything to make sense. A big shout out to my readers who are commenting and staying with me. You guys are awesome! I am aiming to be the biggest Star Trek 2009 writer on this site…just kidding. I am just fine with a small loyal group of fans, because that is what this all about. Keep up the support and PLEASE read some of other work!

Subscribe to either my author alerts or story alerts whatever you prefer to stay updated.

If you watched the 2009 movie, and read the previous chapters then following along should be easy.

I don't own.

**A Wrinkle in Time**

**Chapter Four **

**Syon **

(Earth)

Spock explained the situation to the others and only Kirk seem to get a grasp at what was going on.

The message wasn't for them and they needed to find a way back home. It was truly that simple, until Scotty and Bones tried to analyze and made it more complicated than it needed to be.

"So how do we get back to my ship?" Kirk asked. Since becoming captain he always felt he had to make sure everyone knew that the Enterprise was now _his_ ship.

"I am afraid Captain, the Enterprise is no longer _your _ship. Sulu has become acting captain, and it will be his orders that are followed until you are physically on aboard the ship." Spock corrected Kirk, the human's arrogance needed to be put in check from time to time.

"I hate this! Not able to get back to the ship!" Kirk grind his teeth and then felt his stomach rumbling.

Everyone's stomach was rumbling.

"Well, we can't think about such matters on an empty stomach! Nyota how much money do you have left?"

"Only about hundred dollars left. I am not sure if that is a lot in this time. Will it be enough to get some food?" Nyota ask. She still hadn't thought too much about her relationship with Spock, but knew she would eventually have to. Was it worth her staying with him?

They hadn't slept together and since his mother's death Spock had been keeping Nyota at arm's length never wanting to get any closer. Sometimes, Nyota felt Spock used her as a therapist rather than a girlfriend and didn't understand why he referred to her as his **lover.** A word that implies some sort of sexual relationship.

"It will have to be enough. Let's go."

(Enterprise)

Sulu couldn't believe Nero was on his ship.

He couldn't believe that he had a hand in raising Syon, the son of the Vulcan he wanted dead.

He still couldn't believe he was the captain.

"Captain Sulu. Where is Kirk?" Nero asked.

Sulu tried telling Syon that his ship was from another Universe, but Syon would hear none of it.

"Father, this man tells me my mother is dead, but that can't be possible."

"No, the federation only wants to corrupt your mind my son. Your mother is fine." Nero assured Syon.

"Listen Syon, this man is telling you lies! We saw your mother and she was killed when her ship was destroyed. Your mother contacted us during an ion storm, but the message she sent wasn't meant for us, it was meant for the future Enterprise indigenous to _this _Universe." Sulu rushed the words out of his mouth, it was hard to explain to someone who had been brainwashed.

"Then how was you able to get the message?" Syon asked.

"Like I said before, something must have happen and we were transported here somehow. While we are still in the present time, we are not in the same Universe. In this Universe, your mother was living in the 20th century on the Earth, trying to stop Nero from destroying it!"

Syon huffed at Sulu's words, "Impossible! I was born while my mother was on the Earth during the year 1999 and I witness the destruction of Earth at the hands of my father. He betrayed the captain and his crew…."

"Then answer this…" Sulu cut him off. "Why was your mother so old living in Earth's past? What kept her there so long that she would be able to conceive and raise a child on Earth. And why the year 1999, what is so special about that year?"

Syon didn't want to admit Sulu had a point, ever since he was a child he wanted to know what happen to his parents, but was never given a clear answer. Expect being told that his father abandoned his mother and in her grief she gave him over to Nero to be raised.

Syon turned to Nero for the answer.

Nero gave Sulu an evil smile.

"I took Syon in when he was around ten years old. His father had abandon him and his mother so over come with grief could not raise him. I took him away from Earth such a primitive place to be raised among us." Nero pointed to the group of Vulcans.

"But you are a Romulan."

"Yes, but in this Universe, Vulcans and Romulans are unified and live together in harmony. They are not an extinct species like they are _your _Universe."

Sulu could see where this was going. Nero somehow managed to convince Syon that Vulcan and Romulan was destroyed by the federation.

"You are wrong Nero, Romulus in our time isn't destroyed, but Vulcan is!"

Syon looked confused.

"Vulcan is destroyed in your Universe?" Syon was naive and Sulu took piety on him.

Why would Nero raise this child?

What was so important about Syon?

Why 1999?

"Yes, my son, I told you that the Federation isn't going to help us. In this man's Universe the federation destroyed both Romulus and Vulcan!" Nero's brainwashing had the desired effect and Syon quickly grew angry.

"So both the Earth and Vulcan are no more?" He asked, his voice full of human emotion.

"No, Syon that isn't true. Romulus hasn't been destroyed in our Universe! Vulcan has but Nero destroyed it out of revenge, because he thought Spock had something to do with the destruction of his planted."

Syon was again confused.

Sulu was confusing himself.

He took a deep breath.

"Have you ever asked where Nero came from and how he seem to know you or even me? Nero is from the future of another Universe where a star went supernova and destroyed his planted. The Romulans asked for help from who we call Spock Prime, but he wasn't able to save Romulus, and the planted was destroyed by the star. Nero survived because he wasn't on the planted at the time. However, he managed to come to _our_ time and take revenge out on _our _Spock by destroying Vulcan, but planted Romulus in _our_ time is still around. I can't speak for the future but I can tell what I know to have happen." Sulu stressed the word _our, _he had to get the young Vulcan to understand that there were an overlapping of Universes taking place and he was caught in the middle.

Sulu continued.

"Captain Kirk defeated Nero, his ship went through a black hole and we thought he was dead, however, apparently Nero has managed to yet again come to another Universe. This is the Universe that you are from and that we are in right now. My ship transported here by accident because of the ion storm and the message your mother sent out was meant for the Enterprise of _this_ universe."

Sulu couldn't have explained it more clearer if he drew it on the board.

Mr. Jones felt he had to say something.

"Syon, we are not your enemy. You must ask yourself why would Nero raised you if he hated your people so much. We don't know who your father is in this Universe, but the Spock we know is kind and trustworthy. He would never abandon your mother or yourself."

Syon stood there numb could how could this have happen?

He shook his head.

"This can't be! Father! You told me that Spock was the one responsible for unleashing the disease onto the Earth and he hated me for being half human. And my mother…"

Nero had to resolve the matter quickly he needed Syon and wasn't going to let Sulu influence him.

"No my son they are lying! How could they have known what has happen to you? It is like they said they are from a completely different Universe."

Nero reached out to Syon who backed away.

"Then we are you from! And why destroy Vulcan in their Universe? Does the princess know!"

Sulu once again felt confused, but had to understand that they were in another Universe. And things were different.

"The Princess knows everything. Come with me Syon!" Nero extended his hand. "We must beam back and report what has to happen to the Princess."

Syon looked at Sulu and then at Nero. He felt that Sulu was telling him the truth where as Nero was hiding something from him.

Syon shook his head.

"I am going to stay here and learn more about what has happen." Syon stood next to Sulu.

Nero eyes flash hatred for the human and he beamed back to his ship with the other Vulcans.

"I am glad you believe us." Sulu extend his gratitude.

"I just feel like everything I been taught is a lie."

"Is your father alive?" Sulu asked.

Syon took a deep breath.

"I was told he abandoned my mother and myself and died shortly after, but I know he is alive."

"Why do you think so?" Sulu asked.

"Because ever since I was a child, I heard rumors about Spock still being alive and only recently I was contacted my a member of the Vulcan royal family."

Sulu was now more curious than ever, he never knew that Vulcan had a monarchy.

"Royal family?"

(Earth)

The group walked out of the grocery store and headed back to the hotel. Kirk couldn't wait to sink his teeth in the sandwich he was going to make when got there, and Nyota counted her money.

Kirk and the other men were greedy. She only had $50 left.

Spock was hungry too, but kept his cool.

As they were walking Kirk again thought about how he was going to get back on his ship without being able to contact Sulu. Until, thought he saw a man who looked just like…

Sulu!

The man walked up on the group, he was slightly older and seem worn down as if he had been living in poverty.

But it was without a doubt. Sulu.

"Mr. Sulu what in hell are you doing here! I thought I told you to take charge of the Enterprise while I am away!" Kirk continued his yelling and did not seem to noticed Sulu was starting with intense hatred at Spock.

He reached and swung at Spock who dodged it with ease.

"You son of a bitch! How dare you!" Sulu kept trying to hit Spock confusing the crap out of the others.

Sulu did not see Nyota or else he would have been just as confuse as the others.

"Mr. Sulu don't!" Kirk shouted.

"We have been here for months and your pointy ear ass left her when she needed you the most! Why did you come back? To infect us all?

Kirk and the others realized that Sulu had to be from this Universe, but wondered why was he so upset with Spock.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Spock dodged the attacks one by one.

Sulu kept swinging until he was worn out. His clothing looked worn and torn.

He turned and looked at Kirk.

"What in hell is going on?" Sulu eyes widen.

Kirk didn't know what to say, the fight attracted attention and it would not be long before the police were called. "Listen to me! We came to this time after receiving a distress call from Nyota. She told us that Earth was under attack, but we realize now that message wasn't for us, but for another Enterprise."

Sulu's mind drew a blank. It had been some time since he had been on a Starship.

"That is impossible. Nyota is living with me and Bones back at our tiny apartment. She is carrying this bastard's child and we have been abandon here!" Sulu pointed at Spock.

Nyota gasp and Sulu turned to see her.

"Nyota?" He asked.

Spock raised an eyebrow. "This Nyota you are referring to isn't carrying my child, but the child of this Universe's version of myself."

Kirk was holding a lot of food in his arms.

"Let's talk about this at your apartment. Perhaps you can explain what is going on."

(Sulu's apartment)

Sulu took the crew to his apartment which was located in crime and poverty stricken area of San Francisco.

Turning his key into the door Sulu grunted, "I know this isn't what you are use to Spock, being rich and everything but it will just have to do."

Spock again raised his eyebrow. Just what was he in this Universe and why was Sulu so mad at him?

Sulu kicked the door open after getting it stuck.

The apartment look worst than the outside.

Sulu took off his jacket to reveal a McDonalds uniform.

"What is a McDonald?" Kirk asked.

Sulu rolled his eyes. Living in 20th century had taken a toll on him.

"We needed money, since none of qualify for any high paying jobs I had to get a job at a fast food restaurant. I need to support Nyota who can't work because she is pregnant with Spock's baby!" Sulu snapped, his face looked tired.

"I am not the father of this Nyota's baby." Spock corrected Sulu.

Sulu ignored him.

"Nyota was working as a nightclub singer until the pregnancy force her out of it and Bones works at the lab, he brings home of the lab materials to try and to find a cure for the virus." Sulu glared at Spock. "If Bones see you he might try to kill you especially after what you did to Kirk. The only reason why I am leaving you along is because of that woman in there!" Sulu pointed to Nyota's room.

"I am pregnant in this universe?" Nyota asked.

"What about me?" Kirk asked.

"And me?" Scotty asked.

"Where is this other Bones?" Bones asked.

Sulu held his head….. it was all too much.

"Scotty, in this Universe you are already dead thanks to Spock. Bones is at work at the lab and Kirk…" Sulu didn't want to say.

"What!" Kirk demanded.

Sulu pointed in the direction of a small room in the apartment.

"Bones has been trying to find a cure, but he didn't have the heart to send you to the hospital nor kill you. He says that 20th century medicine is barbaric so he took this room, quarantine it, and placed you there." Sulu handed Kirk a face mask. "If I were you I won't go into that room, but in case you do you can only stand in the doorway. Don't go any deeper!"

Kirk took the face mask and walked to the door. He only had to crack it open a little to see the horror.

The disease that Spock infected him with had twisted and deformed his body. Puss covered his face, his breathing was labored, his eyes budge out of his head and his body kept twitching. It was a pitiful sight.

Kirk closed the door. It was too much.

"How does the disease spread?" Kirk asked.

"Through physical contact of some kind. When I get off work I come and talk to him, but his mind is gone. Bones is trying, however, I know in my heart he will not live beyond a few months. Much of the crew were infected shortly after Spock arrived back from Vulcan."

Spock was intrigued. He had to meet to this 'other' Spock and see why he was causing so much grief.

Scotty, Bones and Nyota exchanged glances.

"If we are to be here then we might want to give ourselves some nicknames, to tell ourselves apart from the others." Bones commented. "I will go by my first name Leonard, Nyota we will call you Ny and Scotty…well there is no need since the Scotty in this universe is dead."

"I am Kirk. I won't change my name." Kirk was disturbed by what he had seen. What kind of Vulcan disease was this?

The doors to Nyota's room opened and she stepped out wearing a long nightgown.

Upon seeing Spock's face she light up.

"My love!" She mumbled in ancient Vulcan and wobbled over to Spock.

Ny stood behind Scotty. This Nyota was very pregnant and it would appear as though a Vulcan pregnancy was very hard on human women because she looked worn down.

Spock stopped her before she hugged him.

"I am not your Spock. There has been some miscommunication." Spock rejected the pregnant Nyota's embrace, hadn't meant it to be rude, but he had no idea who he was in this Universe.

Nyota held her stomach.

"What? Why did you leave us here? I love you. Your child was to take the throne! You promise me!"

Everyone expect for Sulu was confused. What throne?

"Let's have a seat and discuss this!" Kirk put down his groceries and pulled out a bag of chips. He was hungry as hell.

Ny could see the happiness Nyota had in her face for Spock.

A happiness that she no longer felt.

(Nero's ship)

Nero couldn't believe how easy Syon went over to Captain Sulu and was worried that perhaps his plan wasn't going to work after all.

And it was going to be a great plan!

He even had the princess approval.

Nero stood in front of the communications screen and waited for the Princess to connect to his link. He had to update her on what was going on.

Nero hated the Vulcans, but in this Universe _they_ were the supreme rulers.

And their word was law.

How ironic it was that Spock served three different purposes to him.

In the Universe he was from, Spock was an accomplish ambassador like his father who allowed his home world to be destroyed, when he didn't destroy the supernova in time.

In the Universe he was accidentally transported to, Spock was a young Starfleet Officer who had to the bear the brunt of a being a endangered species after he destroyed Vulcan and killed his mother.

And now…

The Princess face appeared on the screen.

Nero lowered his head.

"Princess T'Pring, I bring you some troubling news."

T'Pring whose beauty was only outmatched by her cruelty, wore a tradition Vulcan headdress and the insignia of her royal heritage.

"What is wrong Nero?"

"Things have become complicated. Somehow Syon's mother who had been living on 20th century Earth managed to send out a message and it was picked up by a future Enterprise. To make matters worst this crew isn't from this Universe, they are the same crew that I had to deal with from another Universe!"

T'Pring's eyes widen.

"How has that happen!"

Nero couldn't explain it.

"Nyota, that wretched concubine of Spock's, I should have killed her when I had the chance! I told you Nero when you came to me that I needed you to go back in time to Earth and take Syon."

"You should have allowed me to kill him wouldn't that have been easier?"

T'Pring snapped. For in this Universe, Vulcans were not bound by their emotions and express them freely.

"I can't kill Syon! His father is the Prince of Vulcan! My family's position is not secure just yet! If Spock finds out I had something to do with this and the disease I inflected him with then we are all dead!"

"But Spock is your husband!"

T'Pring angry voice boomed.

"He doesn't love me! He loves his concubine Nyota! I was supposed to conceive and didn't for it I had it would have been my son to take the throne. But Nyota became pregnant while on a mission in 1999 Earth by Spock. Spock is a Vulcan prince and is next in line to throne after his father, but if this Syon takes power then it will be over for us!" T'Pring's voice was shaking.

She had planned everything.

Nero (who didn't tell T'Pring about his actions in the pervious Universe) was to take Syon as a young child and raise him to become an enemy of his father and _her_ biggest supporter. His royal blood would have ensured T'Pring and her family power on Vulcan. But through an odd twist of faith, an older Nyota from Earth's past contacted the Enterprise from another universe and now they were here investigating.

Something must have went wrong some place.

But what?

"Nero, keep an eye on Syon, if he becomes too much trouble….. kill him. His father doesn't know he is alive anyways." T'Pring signed off and Nero cursed under his breath.

He hated working for the Vulcans.

He hated T'Pring.

But he hated Spock most of all.

No matter what Universe he was in.

(Enterprise)

Sulu had gotten some information from Syon, but the poor young man didn't know much about his father expect that he was told Spock was evil and he had to fight to protect T'Pring.

"So are you telling me that your father is a Vulcan Prince?"

Syon nodded his head.

"Yes, but I am a illegitimate child. He will never give me the throne."

"How did he meet your mother?"

"My mother was a member of Starfleet when she was assigned to Vulcan, she met my father and became his concubine."

"Concubine? You mean they are not married?"

Syon shook his head. "No, Spock was ashamed of her and hated that I was only half Vulcan, less than that actually considering that he is half human himself."

"His mother was a human, correct?" Sulu knew this but needed to get Syon to talk.

"Yes, but there were no other heirs suitable by Vulcan laws of succession to take the throne. That was until he was infected by a disease and was exiled off Vulcan. No one has heard of him since."

"Is there way to contact him?"

Syon's face brighten.

"My mother told me that only one who would know where he was is my Vulcan uncle, his half brother Sybok." Syon pointed to the communications helm.

"Then we must be careful to do this discreetly. I feel there is more to this story than what you been told."

An: I hope you all like. This chapter explains a little more what is going on. Now the mystery (or if we can even call it that ) is about Prince Spock's relationship to Nyota, the disease, Sybok and the tribble (that one added for a little extra humor)

Name changes:

**Nyota-** Alternative Universe she is the one pregnant with Prince Spock's child

**Ny-** From the Star Trek 2009-not pregnant

**Prince Spock-** I think that one is clear

**Sulu-** McDonald's worker

**Captain Sulu-** Kirk put in charge

**Leonard-** From the Star Trek 2009

**Bones-** Works in the lab and lives with Sulu and Nyota

These are the names I am using from here on out. Rating might go up due to an intended sex scene but between which characters? I let you guess. Let me know what you think or try to guess what happens next. Some readers are coming close.


	5. The Glory of Vulcan

An: I hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter. I worked really hard on it! Is the story making sense to you? I suddenly got the idea to make Spock a prince because of a movie (I think Star Trek-The Final Frontier) when Spock says his half brother's mother was a Vulcan princess.

Also, since I want my readers to follow along, I am going to address questions to the story in my author notes. One reviewer asked how is Syon an adult when he was born on 1999 Earth. That answer is easy; Syon who is with Sulu is living the **future** of the same Universe. His mother gave birth to him in the past as she was on a federation mission at the time. Remember Nero took Syon as a young child and brought him back to the current time this Universe. That is why Syon is older.

Note

This chapter and next chapters to come are going to be a wee bit more complicated, but really only in terms of political intrigue and character relationships. Some may not like the pairs I create, but I felt they were necessary given the story. Also, it's REALLY important to know the names of the characters I've listed in the last chapter or else you are going to get lost like a fart in the wind.

Please read "Mama Said Knock You Out' and Spock Bigalow: Male Gigolo and other stories I've worked on

Enough of my ramblings. Enjoy this chapter!

I don't own.

**A Wrinkle in Time**

**Chapter Five **

**The Glory of Vulcan **

_Acting Captain's Log 22019_

_After traveling through an ion storm, the Enterprise received a mysterious transmission from what appeared to be an 'older' Nyota. This Nyota has informed us that she and the crew of the Enterprise were living on Earth during the year 1999, in an attempt to stop the Romulans from destroying the population with a deadly disease. Her unusual response was to tell us we needed to travel back in time to 1999 Earth to stop Nero, a Romulan we thought was dead. However, she failed to give us an exact time or any further details about her predicament. Captain Kirk, Bones, Scotty, Spock and our Nyota transported themselves to 1999 Earth to figure out what is going on, and Captain Kirk has place me as acting Captain. _

_Things have become more complicated. First, I discovered that the message sent from this 'older' Nyota was not meant for us as we were somehow transported to this Universe during the ion storm. Second, we were attacked by a young Vulcan/human hybrid named Syon who claims this same Nyota is his mother and Spock is father. To make matters worst, Nero has raised him claiming that Nyota gave him permission to do so. _

_Nero has brainwashed Syon into believing the federation was responsible for the destruction of both Romulus and Vulcan in our Universe, however, Syon now views Nero with suspicion and has agreed to work with us.  
_

_We are in the process of contacting Prince Spock, the mysterious member of the Vulcan Royal Family and the father of Syon. I want to know what is so important about Syon, apart from his Royal heritage and reestablish communications with Captain Kirk. _

Sulu finished his Captain's log and turned to Syon.

"So your father is Prince Spock?" Sulu inquired. He almost wanted to laugh at the idea that Spock was a prince in this universe and wanted to meet this mysterious Vulcan.

Syon nodded his head.

"Yes. I have mixed feelings about him. He was never there for me." Syon was working on establishing contact with Sybok, his uncle.

"What do you know of this Sybok?" As a historian by hobby, Sulu was obsessed with studying the royal houses of both Earth and alien civilizations. It fascinated him how royal families operated, dictated lines of succession, and how they claim their divine right to rule over the lives of others.

However, Sulu also knew about the power vacuums that resulted when a ruler died without a successor and wondered if this Syon was important for this reason. If that was the case then, Sulu wanted to know just who would benefit from Prince's Spock exile and Syon being either dead or alive.

Too bad the young Vulcan didn't know he was a pawn in a major scheme, his strings being pulled to force him in whatever direction someone wanted him to go in, but the question was who were pulling the strings?

It couldn't be Nero. Sure, the Romulan raised Syon, but in this universe the Vulcan Empire was one of the largest in the galaxy and the Romulans were reduced to clamoring for their share of wealth and power.

Whoever it was, it had to be Vulcan.

"I am receiving a response to my signal!" Syon shouted.

Sulu commanded Lt. Balana to put the image on screen.

"Hail them!" Turning to Syon he asked, "What is Sybok's title?"

Syon didn't know.

He didn't know the truth about Sybok or why the Vulcan prince no longer lived on Vulcan.

"Just call him your majesty; he is still the son of King Sarek."

Sulu waited until Lt. Balana put the image on screen. As a member of the Vulcan Royal Family, Sybok was given a ship at birth for his own personal use. It was a small ship but grand and beautiful all the same. Its Vulcan name was impossible to pronounce, but Syon told Sulu that in the common language the name was pronounced T'more.

Sybok's face appeared on the screen.

He was older and less handsome than his young brother.

Sulu prayed this wasn't a mistake.

As did Syon.

"Greetings, I am Captain Sulu of the USS Enterprise. I believe you are Prince Sybok."

Sybok nodded his head.

"Yes, I am Prince Sybok. How odd for a federation starship to contact a member of the Vulcan royal family without first going through the proper channels, that is against the law you know."

Sybok didn't know who Syon was and paid him no attention.

"I will have to worry about punishment later, your majesty. We have a serious situation going on and need your help. I must find your brother, Prince Spock!"

Sybok's face hardened, "You mean half brother!" He spat.

"Do you know where is he is?"

"Why do you want to know?" Sybok asked.

Sulu did not wish to tell Sybok about Syon for he could already see that there was some conflict between Sybok and his brother, Spock. What if he told him about Syon? What would he do?

Before Sulu could answer, Syon being young and impulsive answered.

"I am the son of Prince Spock and I want to know!"

Sybok couldn't believe his ears.

"Prince….Syon!" The words struggled to free themselves from his lips.

"Yes, I am the son of his concubine Nyota!" Syon stood tall and although he did not wear any insignias of his Vulcan royal heritage, his commanding presence told all he was truly the son of a Vulcan prince.

Sybok kept quiet.

"Where is Prince Spock?"

"The last I heard he was living in exile after contracting a nasty and very taboo disease. I am sorry, but that is all I know." Sybok lied.

Sulu sensed something was wrong.

"My mother told me you knew where my father was. What changed?" Syon demanded and Sybok felt offended that an illegitimate hybrid of his brother would dare to speak to him in such a way.

"I haven't spoken with my brother in some years; I don't know where he is. I will, however, help to find him, if finding him is so important to you." Sybok turned off the link.

Syon was pleased.

Sulu was suspicious.

"Sybok didn't seem to even be aware of your existence, Syon. This might not be the best approach."

Syon being so young couldn't understand. "What is wrong? Sybok has told us he will find my father."

"Yes, but I think he knew the location of your father in first place and just chose not to tell us."

"Why would he do that?" Syon inquired.

Sulu thought back to all the royal families he studied and knew that succession had always been a tricky thing. The Vulcan empire was wealthy beyond measure, as well as feared among the other civilizations.

It was the kind of power that all in the royal would kill for.

(Ship—T'more)

Sybok was angry; he had been lied to all these years by T'Pring. The Vulcan princess told him that Spock's lover and her son died when the disease took over Earth.

He contacted T'Pring.

T'Pring lived on Vulcan while he was exiled to live with his mother's family on Linar, a Vulcan outpost.

Sybok carried a deep seeded hatred for his half-younger brother, because of what happened to him as a child.

Sybok's mother had been King Sarek's wife and a member of a powerful warrior family who hoped that a marriage would increase their political influence in the empire. His mother T'lana was beautiful and gave the king, a son. Nevertheless, the King who had many concubines from the far reaches of the universe fell in love with a human.

Spock's mother Amanda.

It insulted T'lana having to watch Sarek to go his harem and take Amanda back to his room. The human female's beauty surpassed all those he had ever been with and he indulged in his sexual passions with abandon.

Sybok was only ten years old when Amanda had gotten pregnant with Spock.

News of the pregnancy broke out among the royal family and Sarek was under increasing pressure to force Amanda to have an abortion. Not that such a child endangered Sybok's claim to the throne, he was after all, a full-blooded Vulcan, and his mother's family was distantly related to Sarek's. However, T'lana worried that since Sarek highly favored Amanda she would try convinced her lover to name Spock as his successor.

T'lana's family led by her influential father Takaou, planned to overthrow Sarek, and kill Spock.

It was a plan that never came to fruition, Sarek's spies many of whom worked for T'lana informed the king.

As punishment, T'lana, her father and several brothers were put to death and Sybok having to bear the shame of his mother's actions was exiled along with the remaining survivors.

During his time in exile, Sybok grew to hate his father, his brother and worked everyday of his life to secretly plot against the King and to finally take his rightful place on the throne.

However, such plans were dashed to winds, when he discovered his father named Spock as successor. A half human taking the throne of Vulcan! It was enough to make his green blood boil. When he discovered Sarek arranged a marriage between Spock and T'Pring, a cousin of his mother, Sarek saw his chance to seize power, as he and T'Pring were lovers.

Working with T'Pring was tricky, she was just as ambitious as he was and worked hard to overcome the stigma her family endured because of her cousin's actions.

Sybok's plan was to allow T'Pring and Spock to marry, then kill Spock or have him exile and marry T'Pring using the laws of succession to support his claim.

It was a great plan. Until, Spock, following in the ways of his father began to have affairs with multiple women from his large harem and refused T'Pring. At, first, this was not seen as a problem for Vulcan kings always had concubines, usually slave women from the civilizations they conquered, but Spock like his father always had a soft spot for human women.

And one woman took his heart and ran with it.

Nyota.

When T'Pring and Sybok learned that this human woman was carrying Spock's child, it threaten their chances.

So the two created yet another plan. This time believing that such a plan could not fail given what they were going to do.

They learned that Syon was born on Earth 1999, while his mother was on a mission for the federation. So they decided to kill both mother and son, which would prevent Spock from naming Syon as his successor. To deal with Spock, T'Pring knew she could not kill him outright, as that would mean death for her family, so she infected with him a disease.

One that was taboo among the Vulcans and forced him into exile.

However, Spock spreading the disease among the humans on the 1999 Earth, while he was there with his lover was not apart of the plan. It did however; make things much more interesting and deflected attention from her and Sybok's actions.

Sybok loved this plan. He and T'Pring would be married and there would only full blooded Vulcans on the throne from here on out.

However.

T'Pring told him that Syon was dead and Sybok took her word for it.

Now he knew T'Pring had her own agenda.

Why leave Syon alive?

The screen in front of Sybok showed the image of T'Pring, and Sybok marveled at her beauty.

"T'Pring, how has everything been?" Sybok tried to suppress the anger he had for the princess.

"Fine." T'Pring had no idea Sybok was aware of the truth.

Sybok debated in his mind if he should tell her he knew of Syon and decided not to.

He wanted the throne as much as she did, although Vulcan females could not succeed to the throne, Sybok reasoned T'Pring had to have another lover working with her.

"It would appear as though we ran into a problem. I just finished talking to a Mr. Sulu the captain of the federation ship Enterprise and he wants to know the location of Spock."

"Why?" T'Pring pretended not to know.

"I guess to inform him that Nyota is still alive, the younger one and not the older Nyota in this time whose ship you destroyed." Sybok was careful to avoid mentioning Syon.

T'Pring cursed under her breath.

"You told them nothing. I assume."

"Of course, I don't want anyone to get to Spock before I do."

"Fine, I will take my ship and met with you. We have to resolve this matter quickly, the King is dying, and soon he will name his successor."

"No, we don't want him to name Spock as his successor nor any off spring he might have." Sybok hinted at the existence of Syon.

"Spock has no heirs! I will meet with you in a few hours."

T'Pring signed off.

(Vulcan-Palace)

T'Pring stripped off her clothing and lay next to her lover Stonn, a young Vulcan and member of a powerful military family. They had been lovers for twice as long as she had been with Sybok.

"I take it you are planning to kill Sybok when this all over?" Stonn stroked T'Pring's hair.

T'Pring sighed.

"It's more complicated than that. We can't start our rebellion without me being married to at least one of Sarek's sons. I would have to either marry Spock or Sybok and then kill them and remarry a member of another powerful family. That would end Sarek's bloodline for good."

Stonn wasn't following along.

"In case you forgot, females can't succeed to the throne. Spock has been exiled thanks to you infecting him with the disease. You have to marry Sybok and use that time to strengthen your family's political influence to take over. When that is done, Sybok can be overthrown and you can marry me."

"We can start our own royal dynasty!" T'Pring shouted.

"And not pollute the greatness of our blood with inferior races unlike Sarek."

"Sarek is a disgrace to Vulcan! A king who wants to place a half human on the throne of Vulcan!"

T'Pring kissed Stonn.

"I must get ready to leave."

(Nero's ship)

Nero learned of Syon contacting his uncle Sybok and knew T'Pring would eventually learn of his failure.

He was losing control and it worried him. The Vulcans in this universe _were not_ the ones to mess with.

T'Pring was contacting him.

Nero hadn't wanted to talk to her but had no choice.

He answered.

"What are you doing? I thought you had everything under control!" T'Pring yelled. Her eyes were flushed with green blood and it gave her a haunted appearance.

"Syon is just as strong willed as his father."

"That miserable half breed contacted Sybok!"

"What?"

"Why aren't you with him?"

"Sulu has force me off the ship!"

"I am not sure if Sybok knows of his existence or if he is pretending like he doesn't and I am no longer sure if you can handle the job!"

Nero shook. T'Pring could order the Vulcans on his ship to kill him at anytime.

"I can take care of this."

"I want Syon dead!" T'Pring ended the message.

(Earth)

"So that is how came to this Earth?" Sulu finally understood and apologized to Spock. He wasn't the prince who abandoned them on Earth.

"Why did you initially come to Earth's past?" Kirk asked and noticed Ny jealous stare at Nyota's swollen belly.

"We responded to a distress call from a Vulcan ship that was on a survey mission to study ancient Earth culture. Their ship was damaged from a Romulan attacked and we came to assist them, Prince Spock was on aboard helping with the mission." Sulu responded.

"Sulu didn't know I was involved with the Prince." Nyota hugged her stomach and smile warmly at Spock.

Spock raised an eyebrow.

"So how was the prince infected?"

"We don't know, but somehow he managed to come aboard the Enterprise and shortly after certain members of the crew began getting sick. I don't know how we managed to say immune from the disease, perhaps it was because Nyota, Bones, and I lived Vulcan for a while and managed to build up immunity. Either way Kirk and others who beamed down to Earth to assist with the damaged Vulcan ship infected the humans living here. The disease hasn't spread as fast as we thought, but there are reported cases. We been here trying to stop it, but without much progress."

"Shortly, after, Spock became sick and thought it would be best if he left and returned once he found a cure. But he left us here and never came back! I thought it was my fault because I told him I was pregnant." Nyota held her head down. "I lived in his harem for a while and promised to leave Starfleet to live as his concubine."

Ny found herself disgusted with this universe's version of Nyota.

She seemed so happy, submissive, loyal, and so ready to throw away her career for a Vulcan prince.

Sulu hated Prince Spock for taking the woman he loved away from him. Nyota should have been pregnant with _his_ child.

Nyota had no clue how Sulu felt about her despite the fact he took a low paying job to care for her pregnancy made her weak and sickly. He wanted her and it pained him that she did not want him.

Prince Spock made it clear that Nyota was not to be touched and Sulu felt inferior in the presence of the prince. The Vulcan prince had everything, good looks, wealth, strength, and power. Spock could give Nyota things that Sulu as a former Starfleet officer turned fast food worker could not.

"Bones will be here soon. I hope he has more medical equipment." Sulu pointed to the refrigerator, "You are welcome to eat."

Ny wanted to talk to Nyota and learn more about her relationship with this Prince Spock.

When the men went into the kitchen, Ny asked.

"So you met the prince on Vulcan?"

"Yes, I met him there." Nyota spoke of the prince as if he was a god. Ny looked into the kitchen at her stoic, unemotional Spock and couldn't understand it.

"You conceive here?" Ny asked.

"Yes, during Prince Spock's Pon Farr." Nyota giggled. She was so childish and simple, how could she be apart of Starfleet?

"You must be happy with him."

"I miss him greatly!"

Ny thought of the relationship with Nyota and Prince Spock, they seem so in love, until he left and never came back.

Spock was in the kitchen but over heard Nyota talk about Prince's Spock's Pon Farr. How, ironic it was that soon in a few days he would be going through his own Pon Farr.

The blood fever was around the corner.

(Vulcan-Palace)

King Sarek was dying but couldn't die in peace; both of his sons were now living in exile. He worried that his bloodline would end and the empire would be thrown into chaos with the competing Vulcan noble families fighting for power.

He knew what he had to do.

He called for his must-trusted spy to report to him about what was going on among the noble families.

"Tell him to come in," Sarek ordered. His voice was weak and full of pain.

The servant opened the door and Stonn came into the room.

"Your majesty." Stonn bowed his head.

"Stonn, what is going on?"

"T'Pring knows about Syon and is going to kill him. Both she and Sybok are meeting up later today to discuss what to do with Spock. She wants her family to rise to power much like her cousin T'lana and your son, Sybok wants the throne for himself. Neither trusts the other despite being lovers. Nyota, is on the earth and I am sure is pregnant with the infant Syon as he was conceived while she was living in Earth's past."

Stonn had been Sarek's spy for years.

The King was aware of what was going on between T'Pring and Sybok, but illness made him slow to act. Both of their families were powerful allies and Sarek had to be discreet.

"Go to Solaris Prime to Tilian and bring me back my son! We need him to take the throne!"

Stonn lowered his head and was dismissed.

"Come here Amanda!"

Amanda his beautiful concubine came near the bed, she was old, but in her prime, no woman could match her beauty. Sarek loved her and expressed it freely.

Only Amanda could do what he needed done now.

"My love, I need for you to go to the Earth's past and bring back Nyota. I won't allow my grandson to be raised on such a primitive world, not if he going to be a Vulcan prince."

"We are just alike, Nyota and myself. But you realize that if I take Syon, then this alters the future." Amanda touch the King's forehead.

"It is already altered." King Sarek coughed.

He is time was running out.

An: I had to shorten it so sorry if it appears rushed. I am leaving to go home for a few days. Let this hold you over until I return. Is it making sense? Nyota raised Syon until Nero (under orders from T'Pring) took Syon and raised him to turn against his father and support her. However, now those things have changed with the Enterprise getting the wrong message and everything. Nyota will be taken off the Earth, which changes how Syon is brought up. That is why T'Pring is so pissed off because the Enterprise interfering has changed everything.

In addition, yes, the issue of Spock's Pon Farr will make one chapter rated M.

I will go into more detail about Prince Spock's disease.

Oh, I didn't forget about the tribble!


	6. The Concubine’s Mission

An: Okay I'm back! If you haven't read the first few chapters then you are going to get lost. I am doing my best to make things clear but there is always someone who needs clarification.

Enjoy this chapter!

**A Wrinkle in Time **

**Chapter 6**

**The Concubine's Mission **

(Vulcan-1 day later)

Amanda had long since left on her trip to bring back her son's concubine and King Sarek wished she were sitting next to him now. He loved her greatly and worried that after his death, Amanda would be at the mercy of the Vulcans that hated her so much.

Since coming to the palace, Amanda had the protection of the King and was highly favored. This meant that no one, not even the nobles could cross her path or upset her without there being some kind of harsh punishment. Such a position ensured the concubine's safety, but did nothing to help Amanda gain any friends among the nobility. For while in public they bowed, acknowledged, and even spoke to her, in secret, they spat at her name, mock her human heritage and at times fantasized killing her.

Amanda only importance was that she a concubine to the king and the mother of his successor.

As was common among Vulcan kings, they took young female lovers away from their home- worlds to live in their harems. And Amanda being the daughter of a poor space merchant was no exception.

That was until the King saw how beautiful she was and invited her to live with him.

Before he met Amanda, he was as stern with his concubines as he had been with his wife.

After Amanda, he was never the same again.

She was smart, sassy (or what Vulcans considered sassy), seductive, beautiful and inspired him.

But…

He never allowed her to get in the way of him ruling his kingdom and Amanda was not involved in politics. Even after she gave birth to Spock, her political importance did not increase.

King Sarek came under much criticism after Amanda gave birth to the first Vulcan/human hybrid in the royal family. Many including his own brother wanted Amanda to have an abortion, but Amanda promised Sarek the child would not get in the way of Sybok taking the throne.

Amanda wanted the child and Sarek wanted Amanda to be happy.

Therefore, she had Spock and kept him with her.

And this was the way it was, Spock wasn't going to succeed to the throne. It wasn't even a thought, until Sarek began to see fundamental differences between his sons.

Sybok even as a child was cruel to his servants, never wanted to work and expected things to be handed to him. Sarek had a difficult time teaching the young prince the merits of loyalty, of hard work and treating others with respect. His mother, T'lana encouraged Sybok's intolerable behavior, as well his extreme hatred for both Amanda and Spock.

As Sybok grew older, his behavior worsen and Sarek began to feel as though he had no choice but to chose Spock as his successor.

It was not an easy decision. Spock was half-human and Vulcans were not too keen about interracial marriage let alone the children such marriages produced.

But Sarek could see that Spock had what it took to be perhaps the greatest king Vulcan ever had.

Spock was loyal, hardworking, fair, and treated everyone with respect. Sarek trusted his son enough to send him on diplomatic peacekeeping missions, and Spock would never fail in resolving conflicts between feuding species. The economic gains made from Spock's missions increased Vulcan's wealth and power, and Sarek was greatly pleased.

Still, Sarek worried about Spock and his human blood. He did not want the bloodline to become diluted with human genetics and so he arranged a marriage with T'Pring to ensure that would never happen.

Sarek for a time was please, until Spock became like his father in other ways.

He developed a fondness for human women.

Spock's harem was filled with them. Human women whose skin ranged from ebony to ivory and he indulged in his sexual fantasies with them. Only because he was such a great son did Sarek allowed it to continue, until Spock stopped sleeping with T'Pring and made no effort to siren a proper heir.

Such a thing only worried Sarek more about his family line.

The other noble families saw this and knew eventually Sarek's dynasty would end and be replaced, perhaps by another prominent Vulcan family.

It was almost like a dream coming true for them.

Sarek knew what would happen if Spock continued to refuse T'Pring and not have a suitable heir to succeed him. The empire will fall into chaos and ruin.

This was why Stonn was sent to Solaris Prime.

Spock needed to fulfill his duties as a Vulcan prince.

(Enterprise)

Syon loved being on a federation starship and learning about Sulu and the ways of the universe he was from. He thought it was interesting that Vulcans in Sulu's universe suppressed their emotions, because here Vulcans are infamous for their bad tempers and emotional outbursts.

"So you said that the Sulu you knew helped your mother give birth to you?" Sulu asked.

"Yes, my mother talked about him often. He died when I was about five years old."

"Were they friends?" Sulu wanted to know, for he always thought Nyota was attractive.

"Looking back on it now and listening to what my mother has said about him. I think Sulu was in love with my mother. He went above and beyond to take care of her. But my mother was so blind in her devotion to Spock."

Sulu cursed in his mind.

_Even in this universe, Spock has to get the girl of my dreams! _

"How ironic it was that this Sulu took care of you and your mother. And all the while, your mother was in love with another man. Or alien I should say."

Syon thought about it for a second and then said, "Yeah, my father tends to have a lasting impact on people. My mother really believed he would come back for us, until Nero came…"

Syon was silent.

"I just thought of something. Since, your mother sent us a message for help and Captain Kirk went back in time to 1999 Earth, things have been set in motion that will change everything."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you said Nero took you from your mother when you about ten years old, right?"

"Right."

"Now that your mother sent that message as an older woman that isn't going to happen. I am sure by now Kirk has found the other Enterprise crew and is trying to find a way back here."

"I guess your right, but why not travel and beam them back?"

"Believe me if it was that easy I would have done it. But if this ship traveled back and if we become infected with that nasty disease then we are stuck there. Not to mention…."

Sulu went silent.

"You can't be sure that they are still alive."

Sulu nodded his head.

"That is the problem. We been trying to establish communications with the crew but the ship is damage."

Syon lowered his head.

"I'm sorry about that. I was under Nero's orders."

"All is forgiven. We just have to get in contact with you father. I don't trust your uncle."

"Sybok? Why?"

"For Spock to be in line to throne means that Sybok for whatever reason was no deemed worthy enough. He may be holding a grudge and might try to hurt both you and your father."

The Enterprise shook and Mr. Jones shouted!

"Captain we're under attack!"

Sulu who was sitting in the Captain's chair turned from Syon.

"Raise the shields!"

"Shields are at 60 percent. The last attack damaged them."

Syon felt horrible. Sulu was now his friend and he didn't want him killed.

"It's Nero! He wants me!"

Nero's face appeared on the screen.

"I want Syon on this ship or else I will destroy the Enterprise!"

The crew was silent.

Syon said nothing at first, but then touched Sulu on the shoulder.

"Please follow me to the transporter room."

The two men walked to the transporter room and Syon turned to Sulu.

"He is under orders from T'Pring to kill me. I just know it. I am a threat, but why T'Pring? She can't take the throne anyways." Syon was confused.

Sulu having studied royal families understood completely.

"It has to be Sybok. She is working with him. Her only claim to the throne is through either your father or your uncle. Now you are aware of the truth, she sees you as a threat." Sulu felt awful for having to send Syon back into Nero's clutches.

Mr. Jones walked in behind them.

"Syon, T'Pring doesn't know what Nero has done to Vulcan in our Universe, because if she did he would be dead. Take this and use it to your advantage." Mr. Jones handed over a small disk.

"What is that?" Syon asked.

"Just a disk that contains information as well as footage of Vulcan being destroyed by Nero's ship. All federation starships keep records both audio and visuals of all missions for record keeping. Take this copy and use it against Nero."

"I will! Please find a way to contact either my father or the king and tell them what is happening. If no one believes you then show them this."

Syon took a small necklace from around his neck.

Sulu held the necklace in his hand.

"I wasn't born in the palace or else I would have a royal insignia, however, my father gave my mother this Bajorian necklace as a symbol of his love for her. She gave it to me just a few months before Nero took…I mean kidnapped me. Show it to either my father or grandfather and they will know you speak the truth."

"He will?" Sulu asked.

"Yes, my mother told me that the necklace is the only one of its kind and has her Vulcan name carved on the back. And the string that ties the necklace comes from my father's black hair. It's a deeply personal gift."

Syon stepped on the transporter.

Sulu gave him the Vulcan salute.

"Live Long and Prosper."

Syon was back on board Nero's ship.

Sulu turned to Mr. Jones.

"We can't let this young man fall into the hands of Nero. There has to be something we can do."

"Yes, there is. We can go to Vulcan."

"Vulcan?"

"Yes, we are sitting ducks here. We must go to Vulcan and explain to the King what is going on."

Sulu nodded his head.

"Vulcan it is then."

(Earth)

Bones came back from his job as a lab attendant and was bewildered when he saw the other Enterprise crew, until Sulu explained. "I been trying to find a cure, but Earth at this time is so primitive. I tried to slow the rate of inflection but it's like putting a Band-Aid on a severed limb. " Bones took a bite of his sandwich.

"Is there a name for it?" Leonard asked.

"No, not medically anyway. I call it the Vulcan cooties." Bones joked and the other humans laughed.

Spock raised an eyebrow. He did not understand human attempts at humor.

"Vulcans rarely get sick. So I don't know what happened to this Vulcan that would cause an entire population to become infected." Spock felt he had to defend the Vulcans even in this universe.

"Yeah, perhaps in your universe, but here Vulcan before becoming a powerful empire, regularly used biological warfare on populations. Usually, with diseases they carried. As a species, however, Vulcans are immune to a lot, but when they come into contact with others their diseases are harsh and deadly." Bones slipped his soda as Nyota sat down next to him. "Odder still, because in our time Earth is apart of the Vulcan Empire. Were they trying to get a head start or something?"

Nyota's belly looked even more swollen and everyone knew it would be only a matter of time before she went into labor.

"Spock told me before he left, the disease was considered taboo on his home world, but he doesn't know he got it. When I asked for clarification he only told me that it was a private matter." Nyota ate her sandwich and Ny could see that a Vulcan pregnancy not only made her heavy but also swollen all over.

Spock had to think. A taboo disease? Only Pon Farr and few other Vulcan sexual practices were considered taboo and not shared with outsiders. Expect for one other disease, a disease that if the Prince had meant….

Spock's thoughts were interrupted.

His mind began to scream that he had made a mistake in his calculations.

A very costly mistake.

He thought that this mission would only take a few hours to perhaps a day or two to solve, but it hadn't with being in a different Universe and all. It completely messed up his plans to take care of his Pon Farr in private and away from the rest of the crew.

His Pon Farr had begun and there was nothing he could do about it.

How could have made such a horrible mistake?

Everyone ate and talked about Prince Spock, a mysterious Vulcan who left two things on the Earth, a pregnant lover and an infectious disease.

They had no idea what was happening to him.

"I tried everything to cure Captain Kirk but nothing is working. His condition is getting worst and I think its time that I just take him out of his misery." Bones played with his hands. He was nervous.

No one said anything.

"I agree." Sulu added. "Kirk wouldn't want us to do this to him."

"Wait! Perhaps we can cure him once we leave Earth." Kirk defended the other universe's version of himself.

"We have no choice lad. What if we don't get off this world for another year or longer? Leaving him to suffer like that isn't right." Scotty said.

"Not to mention the damage it would to do the timeline if this disease spreads anymore than it has." Ny added.

"I will be the one to do it. After I pray and ask god for forgiveness." Bones finished his sandwich." Nyota, you may not know a lick about cooking, but you sure can make a sandwich!"

Nyota smiled.

"Why do you feel as though you must ask for forgiveness? What you are doing is logical." Spock said and Kirk had to remind the others about the ways of Vulcans in their universe.

"Wow! Spock you are nothing like the prince! His emotions guide everything he does." Nyota chuckled and Ny had to force herself not to roll her eyes. This version of her was annoying.

Just then, Nyota started screaming.

"I think the baby is coming!" Nyota clutched her stomach for dear life.

Sulu took Nyota into her room.

"Ny, I am going to need your help. Get some towels."

"We should take her to the doctor!" Scotty said foolishly.

Everyone looked at him.

"Yeah, let's take Nyota to the doctor and then explain why her baby is a pointy eared, green blooded goblin, who happens to be the son of a Vulcan prince!" Bones sneered.

Spock was annoyed.

"Vulcans are not …." Spock was cut off.

"Now is not the time to argue!" Ny got the towels and followed Sulu into the room.

To a Vulcan whose hearing is very sensitive, Nyota's screaming was agonizing.

(T'more)

T'Pring and Sybok thought tirelessly how to savage the debacle they know where in.

"We have to do something quickly!" Sybok was jumpy and jittery ever since he learned Syon was still alive.

"We have to get to Prince Spock…"

"And do what?" Sybok shouted, "He doesn't want you! He won't even sleep with you! The only thing we can do now is to kill him and then I will take the throne!"

"What if we get caught?"

None had the answers.

"Spock was exiled which means his father doesn't want him. I can make a claim to the Vulcan High Council for the right to succeed for I am the son of a king too!"

"That might work; however, Sarek did not exile Spock. He left himself."

"Sarek is dying and has to name a successor before the empire falls into chaos. I am sure once I've explained my position the council will vote me as the new king."

"It might work. Contact T'lau and arrange a meeting with the council. But we don't have much time!"

(Nero's ship)

Syon had Nero right where he wanted him and Nero caved in.

Nero told Syon everything about T'Pring and Sybok, their plans for both him and his father. Syon told Nero he had proof that the Romulans destroyed Vulcan under his orders. If Syon were to share this information with the King or even T'Pring, Nero would be done for. Therefore, Nero agreed to work with Syon, in exchange for Syon allowing Nero to escape with his life when it was all done.

Syon had only one destination in mind.

Solaris Prime.

(Enterprise)

Syon contacted Sulu and told him of the situation and Sulu told him where he was going. Both men said their goodbyes with the promise of reuniting back on Vulcan.

Two ships.

Two different directions.

Sulu prayed a small Shinto prayer for safe passage as his ship was badly damaged.

But he had no choice.

(Solaris Prime)

Stonn reached Tilian in Solaris Prime and approached a large temple.

Prince Spock's new home.

As he walked out of his ship, he was greeted by two Bajorian monks.

"I am happy you came." The monks bowed their heads.

"Where is the prince?" Stonn inquired.

"He has been living among us as a monk to atone for a sin that keeps him enslaved."

"The prince is atoning for a sin he never committed! I must speak with the Prince at once!" Stonn demanded.

The monks exchanged glances. "Why?" They spoke in unison.

"Because the fate of the empire rests in his hands!"

An: I know what a tease! The story is almost done. This chapter was a bridge chapter, which means it moves us closer to the climax. Questions? Let me know.


	7. The Return of the King

An: I am sorry I am little late with this update, but school has been kicking my ass! I mean I got a REALLY bad case of 'senioritis' and it's eating me alive. (For those of you not in school you wouldn't know what I am talking about) It's my last year and I trying to get out of school for good!

Enough of my ramblings. Enjoy this chapter!

**A Wrinkle In Time **

**Chapter 7**

**The Return of the King **

(A Few Hours Later)

Sulu arrived in Vulcan Space and was hailed by one of the Vulcan ships in the area. The captain knew it would not be easy to seek an audience with the Vulcan King.

The face of a Vulcan general appeared on the screen and it didn't seem to please.

"What business does a federation starship have in Vulcan space?"

"I am on an important mission to see the king. I must talk to him."

There was a brief pause.

"Let me get this straight. You, a federation captain want an audience with the most powerful leader in the galaxy! Who do you think you are?"

Sulu struggled to explain himself.

"I have important information for his ears only."

"Whatever you have to say to the king then surely you can say to me."

"No! I must talk to the king. If he is watching this or if he is nearby then let me show him this!" Sulu raised the necklace Syon had given him. The general didn't know the significant of the necklace, but knew it to be Bajorian and very valuable. Something only a member of the Vulcan Royal family could posses.

There was another brief pause.

"Let me contact the king and see what he says. But let me inform you that the king is dying and doesn't have the time nor the patience for games."

"Neither do I." Sulu said sternly.

The general turned off his screen.

"Do you think this going to work?" Mr. Jones asked.

"Yes, it will."

"What makes you so sure, Captain?"

"Because we have no other choice." Sulu again said a Shinto prayer.

Not for himself however, but for his friends.

(Vulcan)

T'Pring and Sybok wasted little time in getting back to Vulcan and meeting with the Vulcan High Council. For them it was a matter of life and death. If anyone discovered their plans, their entire families would be executed, but worst that half-human Spock would take the throne. It was something neither T'Pring nor Sybok wanted.

Luckily, for them there was a Vulcan on the council that detested Spock as much as they did.

Ambassador to Earth and Prince Spock's childhood tormentor, T'lau.

Before meeting with the other members of the council, T'Pring and Sybok secretly met with T'lau.

"We have no choice! We can't allow for Spock to rule the empire!" Sybok wanted to get T'lau to see reason for voting him the next king.

"If Prince Spock takes the throne then the Vulcan Royal family won't even be Vulcans! In just a few generations there will nothing humans ruling over us!" T'Pring argued.

T'lau raised his hand to silence the both of them.

"I don't want Prince Spock on the throne anymore than the two of you. However, there are other things to consider. One how will helping you benefit me? And what to do with Spock because I don't think he is going to take to kindly to losing his place in the line of succession. This could very well throw the empire into civil war." T'lau was just a greedy as T'Pring and Sybok. He wanted his cut too.

Sybok hadn't thought of civil war and the repercussions it could have. While there were many Vulcans who didn't like the idea of Spock's half-human genetics, he was still the son of the King and a proven diplomat. And Sybok still bore the burden of his mother's actions. Still, Sybok was a _full-blooded_ Vulcan and that fact along made his right to succession more valid than Spock's.

"The meeting is about to start. Although, I must remind you that you are the son of T'lana and that fact will be brought up." T'lau glanced over at T'Pring. "T'Pring, you might to get in there early to avoid suspicion that would come if you walked in with Sybok. I must finish talking to Sybok."

T'Pring nodded her head and walked into the council room.

"I want my daughter to become your queen! That is the only way I will support you. You promised me Sybok!" T'lau's voice was full of tension.

"What would you have me do? I simply can't rid of T'Pring! She is married to Spock! Only after I get rid of him can I marry your daughter, so help me!" Sybok snapped.

"There are only two more on the council that hate Prince Spock as much as we do. I can get them to fight for our cause; however, there are still five others that are neutral in their feelings for Spock." T'lau noticed his servant in the room.

"Prince Sybok, we have a serious situation." The servant lowered his head.

"What?"

"Captain Sulu of the federation starship Enterprise is in Vulcan space and is requesting a meeting with King Sarek."

Sybok's eyes widen. It had to be the work of Syon.

"Who is Captain Sulu?" T'lau asked.

"He knows Syon, the son of Prince Spock and his human concubine! This could be serious because if Sulu is aware of what is going on then the King will have us killed!" Sybok waved his arms around. The plan seemed to be falling apart before it even began.

"Then I will send my finest assassin to take care of him, but first allow him to land. It will be less suspicious than blowing up his ship."

"I want no witness to this!"

"Agreed."

(Earth)

"It's a boy!" Ny wrapped the infant in a small towel and handed him over to Nyota.

Sulu smiled and Kirk tried not to vomit. He had seen naked women before, but not when they were giving birth.

Spock who sat in the next room attempted in vain to control the mental and physical affects of his Pon Farr.

Ny thought it was weird to deliver a baby from herself albeit another Universe, but was grateful that the child was all right.

Nyota held her child her arms and began to cry.

"I wish my Spock was here to see him. He looks just like his father." Nyota was referring to the child's pointy ears, and the large nose, that both Spocks had.

"Just a minute." Ny went into the living room. "Spock come and see Nyota's child. He looks just like…" Ny stopped talking, she could see Spock's hands shaking, and his back wet from sweat. When Spock turned to look at her, Ny could sense some was wrong.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yes, I am." Spock lied.

"Why don't you come and see the child."

"He isn't mine."

"I know but….she really wants Prince Spock to be there. I know you aren't the Prince but at least you look like him enough to make her feel better. Please."

Spock could feel his mental ability slipping from him and he internally fought so that he wouldn't lose control of his emotions. He didn't want to look at the child. It felt too illogical to see the off spring of another version of himself. Who knows what might happen if the infant's cries irritated him enough. Centuries ago, before the suppression of emotions, Vulcan parents were known for killing their crying children during Pon Farr and Spock did not want that to happen.

Nonetheless, Spock understood that in human culture, having friends and family present at the birth was important.

And in some ways, the child _was his._

Spock followed Ny into the room and stood in the corner as Ny asked Nyota to hand the infant over to her.

"Hold him Spock!" Ny placed the small child in Spock's arms.

Kirk laughed, "Papa Spock."

Spock raised an eyebrow.

"Congratulations Nyota." Sulu kissed Nyota on the forehead.

Spock held the infant in his arms. The child was tiny and Spock suppressed the urge to want to hurt him. It was ironic that Vulcan impulses during Pon Farr, at time for mating and producing offspring cause them to become violent even towards their own children.

The child was alert like most Vulcan infants and looked intensively at Spock.

It was an exact replicate of Spock, only the child was slightly darker.

"What are we going to name the lad?" Scotty asked.

Nyota shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. I want for him to have a Vulcan name."

"His name should be Syon. It's a logical name considering he is the son of a Vulcan prince." Spock held the infant closer to his chest and thought for a moment possible children he might have with Ny. Would they look like this?

"What does Syon mean?" Nyota asked.

"It means 'Return to Glory' in ancient Vulcan." Spock answered.

"Return to Glory? What a nice name!" Nyota smiled and Spock handed the infant back to Nyota.

Nyota began to nurse Syon.

Once Syon drank his filled, he fell asleep and Nyota wondered about her Prince.

Will he ever come for her?

(Later that night)

Bones and Lenard injected Kirk with a lethal dose of morphine and watched as the medicine relived him of the pain he was going through. Afterwards, the room was quarantine and the men knew that they would have to leave the apartment and burn it to prevent others from discovering Kirk's body.

"Well it's done. We are going to have move very soon and burn this place down." Bones sat on the couch, the sight of Kirk's body will haunt him for the rest of his life.

"Where are we going to go? It cost money to move here." Sulu knew he didn't make much working at the restaurant, everything was so expensive on Earth during this time, and he had the added burden of helping Nyota with Syon.

"I want off this world!" Kirk shouted.

"Remember we have a baby sleeping in the room!" Sulu reminded Kirk.

"Sorry!"

"We have been sending out a low frequently signal ever since we landed here, but with no luck. No one has picked up on it." Sulu lowered his head and yawned.

"We should get some sleep." Scotty suggested.

All the men worried about getting to their rightful homes if not for themselves at least for the child, whose life will be very hard living during a time of intolerance and fear.

Just then, there was a loud knock on the door.

The men exchanged glances and Sulu with a small gun in his hand opened the door.

Sulu gasped.

Bones gasped.

Kirk and Scotty gasped.

Standing before them in royal Vulcan regalia was Amanda, the King's concubine and Prince Spock's mother.

She had with her several Vulcan bodyguards and walked into the small apartment.

"I am Amanda, the future Queen Mother of Vulcan. I have come to bring back my grandson to the royal family, as well as help in sending the crew of the Enterprise back to their Universe."

"How…did you…." Scotty tried to ask.

"I picked up on a signal coming from a ship that no one in this time could possibly have. We must leave quickly! The Empire is in peril!"

"Peril?' Kirk asked.

"Yes, a Captain Sulu of your ship is on his way to Vulcan to meet with the King. I haven't the time to explain it now, but I will on the way."

Kirk turned to Leonard, "This is getting more confusing by the minute."

"Where is Nyota?" Amanda asked.

"She is the room sleeping with her newborn son."

"Syon." Amanda answered.

"How do you know his name?"

"Like I said I will explain it on the way. Get everyone we must leave this time!"

Ny heard the commotion while going through her small baggage she had brought with her from the Enterprise and woke up Spock. While repacking her things she didn't realize that the tribble stole-away had escape.

"Sounds like our ride is here!"

(Solaris Prime)

Stonn entered the gates of the Temple on Tilian alongside Maren, the Bajorian monk who lived with Prince Spock.

"After the death of his concubine and his infant son, the Prince has become reclusive and only goes out when he needs to. He doesn't want to deal with anyone."

"Does he think he was responsible for their deaths?" Stonn asked.

"Well yes he does. The Prince is atoning for his sins." Maren answered.

"For the disease he spread on the Earth?"

"That and so much more. We cured him shortly after he arrived, but his soul needs curing the most." Maren pointed in the direction of a man hunched in the front of a large statue of a Vulcan God.

Maren turned and walked out, leaving Stonn to himself.

The man had long shaggy hair, wore white robes, and had the appearance of a religious fanatic.

"Prince Spock?" Stonn asked carefully.

He turned around and Stonn stepped back.

"Yes, I am."

Stonn dropped to his knees.

"Your majesty, the Empire is in peril! Even as we speak T'Pring and Sybok are trying to speak to the Vulcan High Council and vote to have Sybok rule as King. Your father is dying and wants you to come back home…." Stonn was cut off by Prince Spock's booming voice.

"I will never come back to Vulcan! Everything I stood for is lost! If Sybok wants the kingdom then let him!"

"Don't you realize your majesty you are atoning for a lie! A lie!"

"What lie? Nyota, the love of my life is dead! I don't have anything to live for anymore."

"Your majesty, your father sent Amanda to 1999 Earth to bring back Nyota and her infant son. They will be brought back to Vulcan, but their lives will be at the mercy of T'Pring and Sybok once your father dies."

Prince Spock eyes reflected his confusion.

"Alive?"

"Yes, they are alive."

"How can this be?"

Stonn stood there for a moment. "Your majesty, please tell me what happen? How did you end up coming here?"

"I was on a survey mission and our final destination was Earth 1999, the reason was because we wanted to collect samples of the human civilizations during this time. I was to meet with the Enterprise and bring back Nyota with me. And that was when things became complicated."

"Complicated?"

"I suddenly felt sick, but I had no idea how it happened. Thinking that it was nothing but a cold I met with the humans of the Enterprise and went to Earth to begin the survey mission. Eventually, I became so sick I couldn't move, however, I noticed that certain humans I came into contact with became infected too. Only much worst. The disease spread like wildfire and there was nothing I could do, expect leave in the hopes that I could find a cure. Once I was diagnosed, I knew that it was with the taboo disease of M'loin. The Bajorian scientists cured me because I didn't want the Vulcans to find out, however, T'Pring informed me that the disease spread on the Earth and killed Nyota. She was carrying my child."

Stonn felt his hatred for T'Pring rise. M'loin was a sexually transmitted disease for Vulcans and was very taboo. However, when an infected Vulcan encounters another non-Vulcan, the disease becomes airborne and can be deadly. This is what happened to the humans of 1999 Earth, but somehow Nyota and a few others managed to survive.

"You have been lied to your majesty. Nyota is not dead nor is her son, Syon. They are alive, but things are complicated due to a variety of factors. You must come with me. You must help your father."

"They don't want a half-human Vulcan on the throne."

"There are many who would rather see you ruling than you traitor brother Sybok. The Empire will fall into chaos and peril if you say here."

Prince Spock thought seriously about what Stonn had said, still he was sick of the prejudice both he and his mother faced because of his mixed heritage. Neither the humans nor his own people fully embraced him and there was no place he could call his home. No matter what he did, to the Vulcans he was a half-breed, inferior and something to be feared. To the humans he lacked a soul.

However, if Nyota was alive and if his father needed him, then he would have to put aside his personal problems and answer the call of duty. Sybok could not be the ruler of the Vulcan Empire; he lacked the skill to rule and was a traitor like his mother. Although, he wished there was another to take his place, Spock knew there were none. He would have to take the throne, or else the glory of Vulcan would cease to exist.

"There is still time to save the humans on Earth. The Bajorian scientists here cured me and they can certainly cure the humans." The enthusiasm in Spock's voice returned.

Just then a there was a shouting at the entrance of the temple.

"Father!"

Syon walked in a hurried pace towards Stonn and Prince Spock.

Spock looked at Stonn who took a moment to figure who it was.

"Syon?" Stonn asked and then saw that Nero was following behind him.

"Yes, it me. Father we must go to Vulcan!"

Spock was becoming more confused and Syon realized this.

"My mother gave birth to me in 1999 Earth, but I was taken by this man and raised in this time. The purpose being that I would turn against you and help T'Pring and Sybok take the throne. Only Sybok wasn't aware of my existence and now things have change with my mother sending a message to the wrong Enterprise…"Syon was rushing and not making any sense. However, he felt he would explode if he didn't tell his father the whole truth.

"How so?" Spock was confused. "I understand how this looks, but I will explain to you on the way. Even as we speak T'Pring is making her claim to the council!"

"Yes, I am aware. Stonn has told me everything."

Syon nodded in Stonn's direction, he knew that the Vulcan worked for his grandfather was to be trusted.

"First thing however, we must give a cure to the humans of the Earth before anything else happens!"

"Allow me your majesty, I can take my ship and travel back to 1999 Earth and release the cure in the atmosphere." Stonn lowered his head.

"Fine. You go with this man, and I will go with Syon. I want to know everything. Just how are you so old?" Spock asked his son and he could see both himself and Nyota in his eyes.

Stonn went with the priest. There was little time. If Sybok could convince the council to give him the throne, it could mean civil war.

Syon had plans for Nero.

He wanted the Romulan to think everything was okay and that Syon would not inform the prince of his past actions.

But Syon's plans for the Romulan, for T'Pring and for his uncle would settle the score of the last time

The empire would not fall into chaos.

Not if he had anything to say about it.

An: It's short but I do have classes. However, I might post either this week or early next week. I just got to get my thoughts together for the last two or three chapters.

Comments? Reviews? You know what do to.


	8. Leaderless

An: Wow! This story is almost over just two more chapters! I wanted to go even longer, but with school and work that won't be happening.

Enjoy this chapter!

**A Wrinkle in Time**

**Chapter Eight**

**Leaderless**

(Vulcan)

King Sarek was having troubling breathing. The illness had rendered him completely weak and incapable of doing anything. His body was useless. Only his mind managed to stay functional. He didn't want to die alone, but his concubine was away and neither son was with him now.

Staring up at the ceiling Sarek thought of his life.

He thought of his childhood and the day he succeeded his father to the throne. It was a glorious day for his family and he was unstoppable in expanding the Vulcan Empire to the far reaches of the galaxy.

Under his rule, the Vulcan Empire reached the zenith of its power and Sarek wanted Spock to make sure that it stayed that way.

Now he wasn't sure if that was going to happen.

His servant Trel walked in and lowered his head.

"Your majesty! Captain Sulu of the Enterprise is here. He wishes to speak with you."

Sarek was weak, but he needed to talk to Captain Sulu, "Let him in." He spoke with a sore throat.

Captain Sulu walked in and approached the bed. The king was surrounded by female attendants who looked at him with a curious eye.

"Your majesty, I understand that this is a bad time for you personally, but I have some information you need to know. I was sent here by Syon to talk to you." Sulu again showed the necklace the young prince gave him for safe passage.

King Sarek was confused. How could Nyota's son had given him this necklace.

"Syon?" His eyes darted around the room.

Sulu nodded his head and explained everything, starting from the very beginning.

"I understand! That traitorous Sybok! Just like his mother! I have no doubt that he is going to talk to the council about making him king. Where is Spock? Why has he left me at my darkest hour?"

"Syon is going to Solaris Prime to bring him back. Hopefully everything will be okay."

"I wonder if T'Pring knows of Vulcan's destruction by Nero in your universe." King Sarek asked.

"I am not sure, but it will be interesting to know why Nero would work with T'Pring."

The King coughed. "Yes it would."

"I want to stay until this matter is resolved, however, I want to get in contact with my ship mates and go back to our own universe."

"I understand. You will be extended protection as well as help in getting back home."

"Thank you your majesty."

King Sarek motioned to one of his female servants. "T'kila will send you to your room. You are my guest and will be treated as such."

Sulu followed the attractive dark skinned Vulcan to the guest room and King Sarek was again left to his thoughts.

(Nerada)

Syon couldn't believe he was in the presence of his father. A man he had been taught to hate for most of his life. A man whose life was the subject of scorn from T'Pring and his uncle. A man whose good deeds and hard work increased the Empire's wealth and status.

"Father." Syon asked quietly.

"Yes."

"What was so special about my mother that caused you to leave T'Pring?" Syon asked, mainly because he was raised by Nero and T'Pring who told him stories about Nyota and Spock's love for her. T'Pring's jealousy made Syon feel ashamed of his parent's relationship.

Prince Spock didn't know how to answer the question.

"Nyota is special. T'Pring is my wife because our marriage was arranged."

This was a basic Vulcan explanation of what was a truly complex story.

"We will be arriving at Vulcan in under an hour going at wrap speed." Nero muttered. He hoped Syon would make good on his word and let him go after arriving at Vulcan.

He had no idea what Syon was up to.

(Amanda's Ship-The Daystar)

Upon giving birth to Prince Spock, Amanda was given the comforts of a Vulcan Princess. She had her own servants, her own quarters, and her own ship, which was capable of going wrap speed.

She had explained to the others everything and found herself drawn to Spock even though he wasn't her son.

Amanda knew that Spock was going through Pon Farr and made a considerable effort to hide it from the others. After all, she lived among Vulcans for most of her life and knew all of their most hidden secrets.

It would be only a matter of time before the primitive Vulcan emerged from Spock and he would take Ny by force. But she wondered if Ny knew what state Spock was in.

"He is so tiny!" Amanda held the infant in her arms.

"Oh, yes but he is strong!" Nyota touched Syon's small head. The baby smiled a little and went back to sleep in its grandmother's arms.

"Vulcan infants are very strong, because at this age they are incapable of suppressing their strength." Amanda added, "Why, when Spock was a baby he broke his toy by throwing it into the wall."

Everyone looked at Spock.

Spock raised an eyebrow.

"She isn't talking about me." Spock mumbled. He couldn't bring himself to look at Amanda, for she reminded him of his own mother.

Therefore, he tried to keep his distance from her.

But that hard.

Amanda's ship was small in comparison and everyone was in a small room.

It was the worst situation imaginable for a Vulcan going through Pon Farr.

There was only another smaller room left and Spock decided to add distance from himself and the others by going there.

Amanda gave the small child to Nyota and followed Spock.

Closing the door behind her Amanda sat in the chair.

"Why have you been avoiding me Spock?"

"I haven't been avoiding you."

"Why sure you have." Amanda smiled.

Spock didn't want to tell her why, but something told him that she already knew what was wrong.

"I remind you of your mother?" Amanda asked.

Spock nodded his head. His Pon Farr made it nearly impossible to focus on the words others were saying to him. However, this universe's version of his mother reminded so much of the smiling, loving, and understanding mother that died right in front of him.

"Yes, you do. Only she wasn't a concubine and my father wasn't a king."

Amanda giggled, "Oh, what was your father?"

"My father is an ambassador to Earth and my mother was a teacher before marrying my father."

"I was never educated; in fact, Nyota is the first concubine I have met who possess any kind of an education. Most Vulcan males prefer if their concubines had no education."

"It is logical. Vulcans in my universe pride themselves on logic and want a mate to posses a high degree of intelligence."

Amanda folded her arms, "Well it will seem as thought both you and my son have something in common. Nyota's intellect was attractive to him, as well as her beauty."

"This version of Nyota would not be considered intelligent by our standards."

"Really?"

"Yes, while she is very beautiful she is still so…."

"Girly."

Spock nodded his head. Amanda laughed softly.

"Vulcans from your universe seem so reserved and you tend to keep your emotions to yourself. Very different from the Vulcans I deal with."

"Emotions are illogical and are not needed."

Amanda looked at Spock in the same way his mother use to look when he was lying.

"Just because you suppress them doesn't mean you don't have them. I see the way you look at _your_ Nyota."

Spock's eyes widen.

"If you are inquiring about my relationship with Nyota then yes, we are involved."

"You say it so plainly and without emotion."

"What other way can I say it?"

"What do you see in her besides her obvious beauty?"

Spock had to think about it.

"Her intellect…."

"Let me stop beating around the bush as they would say on Earth. I know you are going through Pon Farr and you need satisfy your sexual urge or else you will die."

"I don't know what to do."

"Take Nyota and mate with her!"

"I am not comfortable talking to you about this…"

"Oh why not! I am sure you are well aware of sex and reproduction. I mean hell; you witness Nyota give birth to Syon the son of this universe's version of yourself!"

Spock hesitated.

"We been having problems lately."

"Like what?"

"She is upset with me for some reason and I don't know why."

"Have the two of you had sex before?"

Spock's face flushed red.

"No."

"Then that is the problem. Sex allows for humans to deepen their emotional connections."

The doors opened and Ny walked in.

"I been sent here to let you know we have arrived at Vulcan."

Ny glanced at Spock and walked out.

"Well, it's time to meet the king and put an end to this saga."

(Vulcan)

"Spock is incapable of ruling. He has exiled himself." Sybok pressed his claim to the members of the council.

T'Pring stood next to Sybok as he spoke.

T'pok stood up.

"The king has named his successor as Spock and besides what of T'Pring? Are you going to take her?"

Sybok looked at T'lau and then at T'Pring.

He avoided the question.

"I will do whatever is necessary."

"That is not the question. What about T'Pring! Vulcan law does not permit a brother to marry his sister in law. If you become king T'Pring claim to the royal family is invalid!"

T'Pring's eyes widen.

"I thought Sybok could marry me! Our families made an agreement."

"Yes, the king made an agreement for you to marry Spock, but if Spock loses his claim to the throne then the agreement is void." T'lau stepped in.

Sybok saw his chance.

"Are there other eligible noble women for me to marry?"

"Yes, there are only if the council agrees, but first we must have the king's permission."

T'Pring now saw the truth. She had been set up. Sybok never planned to marry her. It was T'lau all the time whose powerful family and wide-ranging sphere of influence encouraged Sybok to join forces with him. T'lau had several daughters and Sybok was going to marry one of them.

"What of his mother T'lana?" T'Pring now was against Sybok.

"I am not responsible for my mother's actions." Sybok stood closer to T'lau. "I want to make it known that T'Pring does not stand with me. She is a traitor! What woman goes against her prince to make a deal with his brother? Where is her honor?"

"How dare you!" T'Pring yelled.

Sybok walked up to T'Pring and whispered in her ear.

"I know everything T'Pring. Syon, Stonn, and this Romulan Nero, I know them all and what you plan to do! I am going to take the throne and destroy the rest of your family! It was your father who told the king about my mother and her plans, it was his fault she was killed."

T'Pring didn't know what to say.

"Sybok…"

"I have known this for many years and use you to get where I am now. And if you think for a moment I am going to let you rule the throne then you are as foolish as a Ferenghi!"

There was heavy commotion and Sybok turned to see a Vulcan solider entering the doorway.

The solider was visibly shaken.

"The King is dead!"

An: I had to make it short, but I hope you like. The next chapter, sex, murder, and chaos... good stuff! Read and review.


	9. Chaos Reign

AN: Sorry, it took so long to post. I got a job, internship, and classes so I am busy. I will be writing and uploading a spin off….so look for it soon.

Enough of my ramblings. Enjoy this chapter!

**A Wrinkle In Time**

**Chapter Nine**

**Chaos Reign **

(Vulcan)

It had only been a few hours, but King Sarek's death sent a ripple effect throughout the palace. Servants were already preparing his body for the funeral, and many of the nobles now saw their chance to seize power from a family that held it for far too long.

The future of the empire was in peril.

The only one who hadn't gotten news was Sulu. He was in his room and stayed there out of fear something might happen to him. Sulu understood the king's protection would cease the moment he died, but he had no choice.

However, he was becoming distracted with T'kila the attractive Vulcan female assigned to look after him.

Her body was as dark as Nyota's, her face round and her skin smooth. Soft hands touched Sulu in all the right places, and for a time the acting captain was able to forget his problems.

Her light kisses on his neck, his chest and the soft hand stroking the flesh between his legs was setting his mind ablaze with sensual thoughts.

It felt nice.

T'kila made him forget about Nyota as he indulged himself in the passions of Vulcan mating.

Sulu was too caught up in the rapture to see T'kila slowly pull a dagger from under her clothing.

When she nipped the tip of his penis, Sulu's eyes widen just in time to move as T'kila stabbed through the pillows.

Rolling to the other side of the bed, he dodged again as T'kila came dangerously close to cutting off his manhood.

"What the hell!"

T'kila growled and hurled herself at him again.

.

Sulu dodged the attack and took the knife from the Vulcan's hands. Adding insult to injury, Sulu kicked T'kila and threw her against the wall.

"Who sent you?" Sulu shook T'kila and then punched her in the face when she didn't answer.

T'kila eyes betrayed her startled emotion.

Sulu held the dagger at her throat, "I had enough of this Vulcan BULLSHIT! I am not even supposed to be here in first fucking place. All I want to do go home! So get to talking you little pointy eared BITCH!"

T'kila started to cry.

"He will kill me if I tell!"

"Not before I do!"

"T'lau sent me. He is a member of the Vulcan High Council! I am his slave."

Sulu moved back from T'kila.

"Why does he want me dead?"

"Because you represent a threat to him. T'lau wants Sybok to become king and marry his daughter. He is treacherous and will stop at nothing."

"Son of a bitch!"

T'kila wiped her tears.

"I am sure by now that the king is dead, which means that if Prince Spock doesn't come back Vulcan will fall."

Sulu thoughts were focus on getting back home when T'kila threw herself at him again. She scratched his face and kicked him in the back. Sulu wrapped his hands around T'kila's neck and with one snap, the Vulcan's lifeless body fell to the ground.

Now all he had to worry about was how to get out of this situation.

(Daystar)

Upon entering the Vulcan atmosphere, Amanda was alerted to the death of Sarek and collapsed from grief.

"What I am going to do? I am now at the mercy of his son, Sybok!" Amanda held her head and shook violently.

Kirk thought for a second, "Wait, I got an idea."

"What?" Amanda asked through the tears.

"Surely, we can't arrive on Vulcan without having some sort of leverage or else we are going to get killed. Let's use our Spock and pretend he is the prince until the real one gets here."

"That might work. Where is he?" Bones asked.

Amanda knew Spock's Pon Farr was going to make it difficult for him to past as her son, but the situation left them with no other options.

"I will speak to him." Amanda got up and went into Spock's room.

When she opened the door, she was surprise to see Spock shaking on the floor.

"Damn it! You are completely into the Pon Farr state." Amanda leaned down next to Spock and attempted to pick him up.

"Don't touch me!" Spock bellowed.

"Listen to me Spock; we need your help if we are going to make it through this. King Sarek is dead and by now, Sybok has made his claim to the throne. We don't know how it is down there but you need to pretend to be the Prince."

Spock's warm body made Amanda feel as though she was touching a hot stove.

"I can't….I must mate…plak tow." Spock mumbled.

"I will help you take care of this need, but first you must pretend to be the Prince." Amanda placed Spock on the bed and began to help him change into the Prince's clothing.

"Fine, what must I do?" Spock was dizzy and was unable to focus.

The Pon Farr was crippling him.

(Vulcan)

"The council is still debating about your claim, but for now rest assured that you are well on your way. " T'lau patted Sybok on the back, "What have you done with T'Pring?"

"I had her arrested."

Sybok' attention was not on T'lau, but on his father, whose death haunted him. Sarek hated Sybok and wanted nothing to do with him.

It made him wish he made amends before Sarek died.

However, Sybok had more important things to think about. Like claiming the throne.

Sybok's thoughts were interrupted when T'lau received a transmission. "I don't believe it. Prince Spock is here!" T'lau turned to Sybok. "He has come to challenge you Sybok."

Sybok was unable to say anything.

"Let's go and greet the Prince then." Sybok sneered.

(Daystar)

The Daystar landed in the shipping port next to the palace and everyone lined up to see the long awaited Prince.

Amanda spent the last remaining time teaching Spock about the customs of Vulcan royalty, but was surprise to see how well he was able to suppress his Pon Farr urges to make it work.

Ny stood and watch in amazement at the transformation. Spock was handsome wearing the Prince's royal robes and managed to convince everyone he was the prince.

Spock's Pon Farr was tearing him apart inside and he turned to look at Ny with a hidden savagery that meant eventually he would act on his impulses and take Ny.

Nyota held her infant son and moved behind the Prince to keep up appearances. The crowd parted ways and the group walked into the Palace.

They were greeted by Sybok.

"Prince Spock, it is good to see you again." Sybok lowered his head.

"You stand before me, but you are a traitor!" Spock struggled to speak with his Pon Farr making him want to mate with every female within eyeshot.

Sybok glanced at Nyota and the infant Syon.

"Congratulations on the birth of your son." Sybok mumbled.

"And the next potential heir." Spock turned to look at Ny rather than Nyota. It took everything he had not to rush at her, rip her clothing, and force himself on her.

"I had no choice, but to go to the council. You went into exile."

"I was lied too which is why I exiled myself."

"Your majesty…."

"Captain Kirk!" Sulu rushed through the corridor and stopped when he saw two versions of Nyota and himself.

Kirk motioned to Sulu to keep silent.

Sulu came closer to Kirk.

"Who is that?" He pointed to the other version of himself.

"That is Sulu of this universe and that Nyota over threw is holding Syon, the son of Prince Spock." Kirk whispered in Sulu's ear.

Sulu's eyes widen.

Spock was slowly coming undone by the Pon Farr and eventually he would have to leave to avoid being detected as a fraud.

However, he had to make an example out of Sybok.

But before he could do so, the crowd turned to see a space shuttle docking.

The doors opened and Syon, Prince Spock, and Nero came out.

Sybok looked at both Princes and was confused.

"One of you is lying! Who is really the Prince?" Sybok shouted.

Spock collapsed to the ground. The Pon Farr had taken over again.

"Sybok, enough of this!" The real Prince Spock approached the crow. His voice was so full of emotion, his hair so long and black, his face so handsome and so strong.

Prince Spock walked over to Nyota and stared at his infant son. Syon saw his mother for the first time and years and wanted to embrace her.

"Sybok and T'Pring are traitors! They had this all planed from the start and the only thing getting in the way of those plans was the Enterprise getting caught in an ion storm and coming to this Universe!" Syon pointed at Sybok. "I should have never listened to T'Pring! My father is an honorable man."

Amanda rushed over to the fallen Spock. "We need to take him to a room. He needs help!"

"What is wrong with him?" Kirk asked.

Amanda wouldn't answer. She knew how embarrassed Spock was about his situation.

But the Prince Spock understood.

"Get him to a room right away!"

Amanda along with the servants took Spock away and Prince Spock turned to face his half brother.

"Why did you do this?"

"You are a miserable half-breed who deserted your family and your responsibilities! I deserve the throne!"

"Let's just see what the king has to say about this."

"Sarek is dead."

Prince Spock's eyes widen. He didn't know his father was sick, let alone dying and now he would have to face his brother by himself.

"Very well then, where is T'Pring?"

Sulu decided to cut in.

"Your majesty, I think you should know that I spoke with you father and was extended protection. T'lau who is working with Sybok sent an assassin in my room to kill me."

Prince Spock's eyes glazed over in hatred for his half brother.

"Bring T'Pring to me!" Prince Spock demanded.

Servants were sent to bring back T'Pring.

When she arrived, she felled on her knees asking for forgiveness.

"Prince Spock, please understand why I did it. I wanted you to love me!"

The Prince was disgusted with T'Pring.

"You infected me with a disease, turn my son into an enemy, took a lover, and try to fight to claim the throne! And now you claim to love me!" Prince Spock slapped T'Pring hard in the face.

"Why choose her! This human! Do you want the bloodline to become so diluted that it isn't even Vulcan anymore!" T'Pring couldn't stop herself from crying.

"I am in love with Nyota."

T'Pring shook her head in disagreement.

"I am Vulcan and she is an inferior human!" T'Pring was screaming and waving her arms violently. Her emotions had gotten the best of her.

For just a brief moment, Prince Spock felt pity and sadness for T'Pring. Yes, it was true he did not love her or even wanted her, but as an heir to the throne, he had no choice. T'Pring had to be his wife.

To see her succumb to her jealously by infecting him, working with Sybok and going after Nyota was unacceptable.

She would have to pay.

"Take both T'Pring and Sybok away. They will be executed for treason against their king."

The guards took both Sybok and T'Pring and Sybok was dumbfounded.

The council's decision didn't matter anymore, Prince Spock would be leader, and he like his mother would die in disgrace.

Just then, Sybok pushed the guard who held his arms, pulled out a crooked dagger, and hurled himself towards his brother.

Prince Spock's back was turned facing Syon and the others. His mind was preoccupied with thoughts of moving forward and furthering his father's dream of Vulcan supremacy.

"Look out!" Sulu yelled as Sybok came closer with the dagger.

Prince Spock was unable to move fast enough and Syon without hesitation threw himself in the way of the blade.

Sybok's blade went through Syon.

Collapsing to the ground Syon didn't move and Prince Spock upon seeing his inquired son, fell prey to the throes of Vulcan barbarism.

Using his massive strength, Prince Spock wrapped his hands around Sybok's throat and choked him until the Vulcan passed out. When Sybok fell to the ground, Prince Spock made little work of his half brother by stabbing him. Kirk and the others rushed over to Syon.

His green blood was everywhere.

Syon's eyes were blinking rapidly.

"Father…Father….come here please!" Syon struggled to speak, blood was filling his mouth.

Taking Syon's hand, Prince Spock sat on the ground and held his dying son.

"Syon…I barely knew you."

Nero knew what Syon was up to and silently slipped away as the attention was now on the dying Vulcan.

"Father…take this…look at right away and don't let Nero get away with it." Syon gave his father the record that contained the truth behind Nero.

"Your son is right Prince Spock," said Sulu. "I informed your father of Nero and what he has done in our universe."

"What did he do?" Prince Spock asked.

"He destroyed Vulcan!"

"Father….I want you to know I am sorry for hating you…I didn't know how great you are. Please….protect my mother and tell her I love her…"

Sulu struggled to prevent himself from crying. He had come to see Syon as a friend and hated to see such a young man killed in the prime of his life.

Syon's head tilted to the side and with the last of his strength he whispered, "The glory of Vulcan…is forever…"

His eyes closed and Prince Spock cold feel his heart stop.

Syon was dead.

Everyone was silent.

Anger. Rage. Prince Spock found himself unable to control his emotions.

"Where is Nero?" Kirk shouted.

Everyone exchange glances.

Suddenly, the palace shook and the guards rushed up to the Prince.

"We are being attacked!"

An: Just one more chapter after this! You like? Let me know. All lose endings will be tied up in the last chapter.


	10. The Legend of Vulcan

**An: The last chapter and I am sorry it took so long, but school has to come first. If you are reading I, Concubine then you are going to see the important bridge that links the two stories together. Remember, I, Concubine is a spin off from this story. **

**Enjoy this chapter! **

**A Wrinkle In Time**

**The Legend of Vulcan**

No one had time to mourn Syon's death. Nero had begun attacking the palace with his ship and the Prince and the Enterprise crew had to stop him.

Already much of the palace had been destroyed and the Enterprise was still badly damaged.

Prince Spock and his crew fought Nero using King's Sarek ship and Kirk resumed his duties as captain. Meanwhile, a Pon Farr stricken Spock was left on Vulcan.

"Our shields are too low captain; if Nero hits us again we will be destroyed." Sulu took over for Spock and now wished he were still the Captain.

Kirk hadn't been the same since watching a version of himself die from a horrible disease.

In fact, Sulu noticed none of the crew was the same since getting back and he wondered as to why.

"We got to keep trying, blast his ship again!" Kirk demanded.

The Enterprise fired on the ship but the impact was very little.

Sulu picked up the signal of another ship.

It was Stonn was returned from administering the antidote to Earth.

"Your majesty, I have completed my mission, but on the way back we encountered a problem….. I don't know what happen" Stonn's ship was damage and his malfunctioning communications array made it difficult for anyone to understand him.

"What problem?" Prince Spock who was on the same link asked.

"We were attacked…." Before Stonn could open his mouth, Nero's ship destroyed him.

Kirk managed to hear Stonn mention that there was a problem and wondered as to what it could possibly be. Surely, there shouldn't have been an issue in curing the human population of the disease, but then again so much had happen and he couldn't be sure.

Nero started his barrage of attacks and Kirk knew if he didn't do something soon his ship would be destroyed.

"Channel all power to the shields we can't fire anymore!"

"Yes, Captain!" Sulu answered.

Prince Spock on his ship demanded that all of the ship's energy be directed into one cannon. It was a gamble for if it succeed it would drain the ship of all its power, but at least Nero's ship would either be destroyed or badly damage.

His ship shook under the pressure of all the energy being directed into one location.

"Fire!" He demanded.

Nero was too busy trying to destroy the Enterprise to realize that a massive ball of plasma energy was coming his way. Only when his censors went off did he see what had happen, the Enterprise was being used as bait for the more powerful ship of the Vulcan prince.

Nero ship was blown to pieces.

The light from the blast was blinding and everyone had to cover their eyes. When it was over the Enterprise was too badly damaged from the wave of the blast and the Prince had to beam the crew back over to his ship.

No one said nothing until the Prince still overwhelm with grief for the lost of his son, thanked Kirk.

"You have helped us and now we will help you." Prince Spock bowed, as did his servants.

"Our ship is destroyed and we just want to get back home."

"I understand."

Sulu didn't want to leave before the royal family prepared funeral services for Syon and King Sarek.

"Your majesty, I want to stay until the funeral for these two great men are over." Sulu bowed his head. He missed Syon.

Prince Spock said nothing as he now had to deal to with the aftermath of all that T'Pring and Sybok had done.

(That night)

Spock's Pon Farr was crippling him that was until Amanda was able to get Ny along with him. Ny, who kept her distance from Spock in an attempt to analyze her relationship with him, now understood what was going on with Spock.

In many ways, she pitied him. For in just a few months he witnesses his mother dying, his home world destroyed, and to come to this universe to deal with seeing another version of his mother was too much.

Once Spock explained his situation to Ny, she agreed to help him through it.

Spock kept Ny in his room for hours even in an effort to alleviate the Pon Farr. When it was over, his mind and body became his again, but Ny's was still sore.

"Spock," she asked.

"Yes."

"With everything that has happen do you believe that there is still hope for us?" She curled next to him and her naked body shimmered in the light of the candles.

"Hope is an illogical word. However, if you are worried about our relationship then I can assure you there is nothing to fear. You are my mate and I don't want to lose that." Spock sat up in bed and looked out the window. Since coming back to his senses, he thought about this mission and something nagged at him.

Something that needed an explanation.

"Well, I am going to miss this place. I must admit I enjoyed watching myself give birth to the Prince's son. How ironic that Sulu already knew him."

"Not exactly they were two different people. Or at least they would have been if was not for the older Syon's death."

"Do you think Syon will inherit the throne?"

"I am not sure. Vulcans even in this universe generally are opposed to the idea of interspecies reproduction. The prince still might have to find a proper Vulcan wife to produce an heir."

Ny rolled her eyes.

Spock turned to her.

"I have been thinking about something…"

"You have?"

"Yes, about that transmission from Nyota. Something doesn't add up for me."

Ny was going to ask Spock what he thought was wrong, but Spock quickly dismissed it.

"We must prepare ourselves for the funeral."

(A day later)

Prince Spock's guards had prepared to punish T'Pring for her actions when they discovered that she committed suicide in her cell. In her left hand was a small letter, which the guards gave to the Prince to read:

_Farewell, my dearest darling, but the fight isn't over. I am forever!_

The Prince growled upon reading her words and knew that T'Pring managed to already sow the seeds of discontent among the other Vulcan families. This meant that in order to maintain peace he would have to marry a Vulcan noble woman, for this was T'Pring's plan to prevent Syon from taking the throne at all costs.

Even in death, T'Pring had to win. Prince Spock understood that T'Pring killed herself to gain loyalty and make herself a martyr for the cause of not allowing any Vulcans of mixed blood to gain the throne. She already had a sizable following of devoted Vulcans who hated humans and these Vulcans were powerful.

However, he couldn't worry about that now.

Sybok was dead. And the king was dead which meant he would become King.

He couldn't afford civil war to break out among the nobles and it pained him to inform Nyota that her son could not inherit the throne.

But he would wait.

The funeral of Syon and the King was small and attended only by noble families. This was the Vulcan way. It made no sense to have large funerals.

Sulu who had been close to Syon wept in silence for his friend and Nyota who did not know her grown son, held the smaller helpless version in her arms.

"Syon, I am going to miss you greatly. You wanted to serve your people and you did that. We owe you a great deal." Sulu chanted a Shinto prayer as everyone lowered their heads.

The Prince cut a piece of his hair and laid it in the coffins of both his father and his son.

"The glory of Vulcan is forever." He whispered in ancient Vulcan.

When it was all done. The Prince presented the crew with a small Vulcan ship.

"This will get you back to your universe."

Kirk shook the Prince's hand.

"Thank you so much. But what are you going to do now?"

Prince Spock looked at Nyota and the infant Syon. "We are going to begin again. I am going to rule and make sure nothing like this ever happens again."

Sulu looked at the infant Syon who smiled at him.

"And what of you guys?" Kirk asked the universe's versions of his crew.

They exchanged glances.

"We are going to stay and perhaps go back to Earth in our own time." Sulu who was still wearing his work shirt answered.

It was a somber goodbye as the crew boarded the Vulcan ship.

Spock looked at Amanda one last time unable to embrace her, because it would be too much. Instead, he stared at her and reminded himself that his own mother was dead. The ship left and the images of Amanda, Nyota, baby Syon and Prince Spock becomes distant and then disappeared all together.

(2 Weeks Later)

"Captain there is something I need to talk to you about."

"Yes, Mr. Spock? Let first say I am glad you are doing well."

"I was re-examining Nyota's message from the files we were able to save from the Enterprise. I noticed that there were several inconsistencies between what she said and what happened."

"Okay." Kirk wasn't sure where this was heading.

"The first was that Nyota claimed that she was now the captain since everyone was dead or dying of the diseases, however, we met versions of Sulu, Kirk, and the Doctor. It also doesn't make any sense to me that she would even be on a ship considering when we met them on Earth they were living in apartment, which means they had no access to getting off the Earth. Also, from our readings the only humans who were infected were them and we maintained to keep it contained until Stonn came back with the cure."

"But, Stonn said something before his ship was destroyed."

"And that isn't all Captain. I also found it illogical that T'Pring would go out of her way to kidnap Syon from 1999 Earth when she could have left both him and his mother to die. Why? Is the question, why Syon? Another thing that made no sense to me is what Nyota said before she died…"

"About Syon?"

"No, she told use to 'reset' our coordinates back to 1999. The use of the word reset is illogical; she was speaking as if she knew if we came back things would change."

"Perhaps, they did change for the better."

"No, that is illogical wishful thinking is a very human trait. I believe that somehow the ion storm must have mixed the messages which means we were never supposed to get it."

"Yes, because we were by then in another Universe and didn't know it."

"Or perhaps the message for the Enterprise that contained the crew just before they were supposed to travel to 1999 Earth, but questions remain, why Earth during this time, why go back for Syon?"

Spock was deep in thought. It was too many questions to answer at one time.

"Perhaps, we were sent back by someone who knew this was going to happen. Someone who already knew the futures of the Prince and of Syon, what if it was a much older version of Syon himself who sent us back?."

Kirk let out a chuckle.

"Oh, please! Why would he do that?"

Spock's face was serious.

"This is a guess, but I don't think it was the Syon Sulu knew that caused all this. Perhaps, it was the infant Syon who perhaps felt threaten by the Syon who was raised by Nero. What if, the Syon raised by Nero was supposed to go against his father and be the downfall of the Vulcan Empire? Perhaps in the time the infant Syon grew up in, he perhaps seized his chance by going back in time, trying to prevent Nyota from giving birth on Earth. But things got complicated when we received the message and when Nero destroyed her ship. Which leads to another question was it really Nero who destroyed the ship?"

Spock was going into circles with his questions and it was confusing the hell out of Kirk.

"There are several problems with your logic Spock, first why would Syon prevent his mother from giving birth to him on Earth? Remember Nyota did give birth to Syon on Earth both times, although the infant Syon was not taken in by Nero since we received the message. The older Syon changed his ways after meeting Sulu and joined with us so, he wasn't a threat. And who else besides Nero would destroy Nyota's ship, if was anyone else perhaps it was Sybok or T'Pring, who knows? It's not even our Universe!"

Spock understood the Captain was becoming annoyed, but he needed to finish his theory.

"If there is a flaw in my logic it is the complications that arise when dealing with multiple universes, however, it can be argued that perhaps our presence changed everything. That Syon was meant to be evil if wasn't for us and that his death would perhaps allow the infant Syon to succeed to the throne. You must remember Captain that they were essentially two different people, now that the infant was taken from Earth. However, the year 1999 confuses me, the Prince said he was on a survey mission to gatherer artifacts, and Nero could have strike then."

Kirk cut him off.

"What good is all this now? Listen, Nero is dead, Sybok is dead, and T'Pring is dead, the good guys won and Syon turned out be a good person after all. We saved the day once again and now the Prince is going to rule with Nyota at his side. If Syon did have something to do with it, we will never know. Now let's worry about getting to our own home."

Kirk was preparing to enjoy himself in the hollodeck until Spock had to ask another question. "One last thing Captain. Have you heard of the Theory of Shared Multiplicity and Energies?"

"No, I haven't." Kirk grumbled.

"I learned it back on Vulcan as a child; It is a theory that states that every living creature shares a link between himself and all the versions of himself across multiple universes. For example, I met a version of myself as a Vulcan prince, while we are two different people; we are connected through a link, which allows us to occupy the same place and time despite being from two different universes. If either the Prince or I dies the resulting energies will be divided among the survivors in the same link, so it will shared among the remaining versions of myself. However, no one knows for sure how many different universes there are, so the exchange of energy could not be directly felt or even noticed unless for some reason, I was in close proximity to the version of myself that died."

"Why are you asking me this?"

"I ask for two reasons. First, you watched yourself die, and I am sure if this theory is accurate you must have felt some exchange of energy that passed from that Kirk to yourself and second since this link is present in everyone it would mean that Syon would exist in our Universe."

Kirk didn't want to admit it but Spock was right. He had felt something when the other Kirk died, but didn't know what it was.

"For Syon to exist that would mean Nyota would have to be….."

"Yes. I am sure that Nyota might be carrying my child, but I can't be sure. However, following this theory, she will give birth to Syon of our universe."

Kirk eyes widen.

"Are you going to tell her?"

Spock shook his head.

"That would be illogical. I can't interfere with what must happen."

Just then, Sulu interrupted the two men.

"Captain we just went through a small ion storm nothing major it didn't even knock out our communications, but we have a visual of something very beautiful!"

A smiled wrapped around Kirk's face.

"Earth!"

The crew hugged each other expect for Nyota who rushed back from sickbay. Morning sickness had been plaguing her ever since she slept with Spock for the first time.

The doctor had run some tests and told her come back later for the results.

"Is everything okay?" Nyota asked Spock.

Spock looked at Nyota and then glanced at her stomach. Something told him she was carrying Syon inside her and for some reason it pleased him greatly.

"We are home." He answered.

"Run a scan, just in case." Kirk joked.

Mr. Jones and Sulu ran a scan and then let out a large yelp.

Something was wrong.

"Captain, I did a reading on the Earth and you are not going to believe this." Sulu gasp.

A dead silence fell on the crew.

"You won't believe what animal is indigenous to this Earth! A goddamn tribble!"

Nyota's mouth fell opened. "What!"

"Yes, according to our readings, tribbles live mostly in warm environments and are concentrated in Australia and Africa. And there is more."

Sulu couldn't believe how the Vulcan ship was able to automatically pick up on the new data about this version of Earth, but he ignored it and read on.

"When looking at the historical archives of Earth, there is no record of a Millennium Crisis or anything else that would rightfully identity this as our Earth. The technology here is also rather primitive despite the current year."

"What is the current year?" Kirk could hear himself whispering the words.

"2050."

"There isn't anything significant about that date in our history. Is there?"

"No, 2063 is when Zefram Cochrane made history with his wrap drive, but that is thirteen years from now."

"Yes, but even so, this Earth is too primitive, it is not our home."

Several members of the junior staff began to cry. After all the trouble, they were still not home.

"We need to find out what Earth is this, perhaps something happen."

Just then, Nyota picked up a signal coming from another ship.

"Captain I a getting a signal from a ship and you won't believe this..."

"Try me."

"It's Vulcan, in fact if I am correct I am picking up on a massive Vulcan armada heading in this direction."

"A Vulcan armada? Impossible? The Vulcan Empire isn't this old, right?" Kirk turned to look at Spock.

Spock was just as confused as everyone else was.

"It would seem Captain that we are again in another universe, Vulcan never had an inter-galactic empire in our Universe, nor did we make contact with humans until after 2063."

No one knew if they should hail the incoming ships or not.

"We are being hailed, but this dialect of Vulcan is unknown to me." Nyota looked at Spock.

Spock sat in Nyota's place and attempted to make contact with the approaching armada.

"Fascinating, it would appear that these Vulcans are speaking an older less complicated dialect of Vulcan. In our universe, Vulcans abandon this dialect because of its aggressive and emotional overtones."

"Aggressive?" Nyota asked.

"Yes, listening to the communications between the other ships it would appear these Vulcans are more of a warrior race, much of their words connote violence or something form of aggression. Not like the dialect we use."

"So they are emotional?"

"Their language evokes feelings of emotions, however, by human standards they would still be considered unemotional, and it appears that these Vulcans are still trying to hail us. Perhaps they think we are with them."

Spock got up and positioned himself in the Captain's position, he wasn't sure what these Vulcans were like or if they even had contact with other species.

Spock spoke in Vulcan, "I am Spock, to whom I am speaking too?"

The image of a Vulcan covered in jewels and wearing a crown came upon the screen.

No one else was able to understand what was being said.

"I am Emperor Solkar, and what kind of ship is that? We weren't aware humans had this kind of technology."

Spock didn't know how to proceed.

"What business do you have with the Earth?

The Emperor seemed offended, but answered.

"We have come to invade it and use the place for intergalactic 'highway' that would connect the Milky Way to the near by galaxy of Orion. I suggest that you leave if you don't want to get involve."

The Emperor left the screen and Spock was speechless.

"What did he say?" Kirk asked.

"Solkar was the name of my grandfather….the theory is correct, he is the Emperor, but this isn't the same universe we left it's another."

"What?" Kirk snapped.

"He is the Emperor of the Vulcans and the armada he is commanding has come to invade the Earth."

"Impossible, where is Syon and Prince Spock!"

Spock shook his head.

"Don't you understand? We aren't even in _that _universe anymore, this is another completely separate universe, Syon and Prince Spock doesn't exist here, and we must leave."

The ship shook and the crew faced the screen in horror.

The Vulcans who were positioned in various places around the Earth began attacking it.

The armada was overwhelming and in their small ship, the crew could do nothing.

Nyota started to cry and Sulu fell in his seat in despair.

Everyone else including Spock watched as the Vulcans destroyed the humans without mercy.

"They don't stand a chance." Kirk lowered his head.

Spock turned to the crew.

"We can't help them. We must leave to find our own universe."

No one could take their eyes off the sight of the Vulcans firing onto the Earth.

"Set your coordinates and get us the hell out of here." Kirk demanded as he thought of Spock's theory.

As the ship prepared to leave an imaged flashed through Nyota's mind.

An image of herself holding an infant and looking out across the Vulcan desert.

She reached down, touched her stomach, and looked at Spock.

Right then she knew that Syon was growing inside her. Spock's theory was right the link remained in tact.

Everyone knew they had to leave to face the unknown as they started the long journey home. What would this new adventure bring? And just how many universes would they have to travel before finally coming home?

An: I hope you all like! Sorry it took so long, but I wanted to make sure to end it well. If you read I, Concubine then you should see the bridge (the Vulcan invasion in the year 2050 is mention in the first chapter). This means that the crew arrived just time for the invasion. I left a few things open ended especially that idea about Syon, so you guys can figure it out.

Sequel?


End file.
